Cursing the Waterbender
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: Post-war. After two years apart the gaang takes a vacation to Ember Island. And Zuko is finding Katara's teasing to be more than he can handle.
1. Prologue

Hey,

So I updated this story. Felt there was some things that could be a little better. But once again, I wanted to do a Zutara fanfic that focuses on sex without being ridiculously fluffy or wam-bam. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as I can, so we'll see how it goes. Please review!

* * *

Zuko hated that Aang had guilted him into coming. And that his uncle had forced him, too. He had to admit that he wanted to see his closest friends again. But this torture may not be worth afternoons free of meetings, paper signings, and headaches. It had been almost two years since the war ended. The entire group had not been together since the end-of-war-celebrations. What made this trip worse was that Aang tricked him into using his Ember Island home. Zuko kept wishing to be back at the Capital, and this month long vacation to be done and over with.

"But everyone misses you," Aang's plea repeated in Zuko's head. He refused to tell the growing Avatar that he missed everyone too. Aang was the only one he occasionally saw. He saw Toph once when he went to the Earth Kingdom. Although, it wasn't much of a visit with her parents constantly hovering over them. Ty Lee was the only person he was ever in constant contact with. They sent letters, supporting rumors of a (non-existent) love affair in his court. She told him how Mai was growing out of "her dark shell" when she visited the new Kyoshi Warrior. He hadn't spoken to his former girlfriend since their split.

He heard from Aang how Sokka, Suki, and Katara were working to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe, teaching warriors and benders from the North the ways of the Southern Tribe. That Sokka and Suki were finally engaged. And, how Katara had turned down two proposals. Iroh commented on how this must have pleased Pakku, who was very protective over his prized pupil and new granddaughter.

Out of everyone Zuko was anxious to see Katara. She didn't bounce around like Aang. Or constantly prattle like Sokka and Ty Lee. The two of them could sit and meditate something one could never do with Toph. The Earthbender would ruin the moment with a belch, or some other disgusting noise. Also, Katara wouldn't tease him like Suki would. Although, he knew Katara loved to tease him. And she was making up for lost time on this trip.

The Fire Lord sat in the sand watching the others play in the water. Suddenly the Waterbender turned. He tried to look away, make it look like he hadn't been staring. He cursed Ty Lee for convincing Katara to buy a white bathing suit. (Why did he make sure Ty Lee came on this trip?) She smiled at him. At first friendly and inviting, a smile she would give to anyone. Then the smile changed to a haughty and seductive smirk. Agni why did she have to torture him? Why was he so intrigued?

* * *

Oh yeah, Zuko and Ty Lee friendship, is going to be all over the place. You know you want them to be best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

He cursed the Waterbender for the hundredth time that day. He had lost count how many times he cursed her in his life so far, but today had to be around a hundred. First it started with her making the tea. How long had he been trying to make tea? At least three years by this point. She had succeeded in making a better batch. She didn't even bend! At least she swore she didn't. She was getting better at bluffing. Then he broke two tea cups and a plate trying to help her cleanup breakfast. This was not his fault since Katara accidentally brushed up against him.

Katara took a perverse joy in watching him screw up. Every girl he had known loved watching him tumble over his words. But the one time he tried to show his worth through action, it wasn't working. He would try and help her with the chores, but learned quickly not to butt in. No one ever helped her. And she wanted it that way. It was her way of keeping watch over everyone. "Being a fussy mother boar-hen," Toph had whispered to him one day. Katara was insistent that they sent all the servants away. "This trip had to be just like old times," she said once they arrived at the villa, she sounded sweet and chipper but there was a threatening undertone if she did not get her way. Zuko was thankful for this, his fear-me reputation wouldn't be tampered with.

But the reason for the cursing changed. She learned how to make him blush and stutter like Ty Lee did. It didn't help that Toph and Suki also saw this. Only Ty Lee had learned when to stop; and her flirting was never serious. He couldn't tell how serious Katara was. He never suspected her as being much of a flirt when she would be so direct on the battlefield, or any time she was around him. But she was. She would sway her hips, let her fingers linger around her lips, and if he was lucky (or unlucky, he couldn't decide) she would do the washing in her undergarments.

One time she did that while he was training with Aang. The young Avatar got blasted by one of Zuko's fireballs. It wasn't until Katara started to chastise him did he notice her outfit. He looked at her feet; it was the only safe place to look. He hated that he was too nervous to let his eyes travel up her body to meet her eyes. It made him feel like a child. He couldn't help it that she was attractive; and that Aang had the attention of a bee-gnat.

That night at dinner Katara sat down next to him. She wasn't teasing him thank god. Things had calmed down considerably since Sokka yelled at her to behave. It was a fight that didn't go well between the siblings, but there was a compromise reached. Katara would stop teasing Zuko, if Sokka and Suki agreed to use a safety word for when they wanted to have "private time." Too many times the couple forgot everyone else was around; and Katara was having a hard time keeping Toph from "watching." Zuko would try not to look at the couple, since they only brought back memories of Jin.

The peasant girl had quite a bit to teach the then refugee prince about sex. Lessons that consisted of her pulling him down an alley and pushing him against a wall. Or, there was the time she came over when his Uncle was out. She understood that if she told him what to do in moment he would try his best. Her giggling at his confusion would irritate him, but would never take away from the satisfaction of watching her face relax after "blossoming" (her word for it, since she called her lower body a peach. Ty Lee had never gotten him comfortable with the actual names).

Katara cleared her throat as Sokka and Suki got too handsy for her approval. "I hope they do it on the floor again," Toph laughed. Her comment only got her sent to her room, not like it would have made a difference but it made Katara feel better.

She decided tonight she would leave the dishes to Zuko and Haru, simply because they never got up clear their dishes. They couldn't get up without blemishing their pride. It didn't help matters that she announced she would be taking a bath. Toph's laughter could be heard after the boys' legs twitched. Aang jumped at the chance to heat up Katara's bath water. Only to be told to go to bed. And Zuko tried to remember if Katara could bend the water hot. It made some sense, if she could freeze it.

Once Zuko and Haru finished their chores they headed to their rooms. They awkwardly said goodnight. Zuko walked down the long hallway hating the distance but enjoying the fact that he had the largest room. He could hear Katara swishing the water around, humming to herself. He imagined her arms tracing graceful patterns through water and air. What did she look like when she was completely relaxed? He could offer to heat the water for her, but he decided against that. It was a stupid and very dangerous idea.

He heard her laugh at something. She then sighed and the sound of water falling off her body told him to move out of the hallway and into his room. But he couldn't move. The idea of seeing her calm and relaxed after a hot bath was too much of a temptation.

She walked out of the bathroom, a small smile on her face. She wore one the soft blue robes that had been specially made for the trip, with nothing underneath. He could see the round firmness of her breasts and how the cold air teased her nipples. Her long thick hair wet, clean, and clinging to her back.

"What?" She blushed at seeing him. She went to look down, but her eyes locked onto his crotch. Her face becoming redder. She was a little proud that she could get this response, but embarrassed by it at the same time.

"I…uh…" Zuko stuttered, cupping his hands in front of him.

"You could have let me know you needed the bathroom," she offered him the excuse. Shaking her head to keep herself from staring at what she had created. It wasn't much of an excuse since he had his own bathroom

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…sorry…"

"Night."

"Night."

He watched her walk away. The water from her hair caused the robe to cling to her rear-end. Quickly he ducked into his bedroom when she turned to look at him. He tried to enjoy his bath; the only problem was that a wet Katara was going through his mind. He hated nights when she got him this worked up. Especially when he didn't have another body next to him to help relieve his "hummingbird" (he hated this name, but it was still better than Ty Lee's suggestion of fruit worm).

* * *

So there wasn't really any change to this chapter. But it's still naughty. Oh well. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Haha! New chapter. I have a nice amount of Ty Lee/Zuko friendship. Part of the reason I have so much of her is because I think she was grossly underused in the show. She had a lot more untouched character development and backstory than Mai did. So I'm going to use her here, sadly though it's going to be more as comic relief. Oh well, she's here. Read on!

* * *

"So," Ty Lee balanced herself on Zuko's desk. She had found her friend in the old library bent over some old scroll. She bent her body so that she could look him in the eyes while her back faced him, her feet hovering just above his head. "I see that Katara's been flirting with you."

Zuko kept silent, urging the girl to get to her point—there was no way she would leave him, now that he knew what her conversation topic.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" She flipped off the desk. Standing straight she reached out and grabbed the scroll Zuko tried to read. She had seen Katara glaring at her whenever she and Zuko hung out, and it scared her almost as much as Azula's glares. "Seriously. Are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon! We've talked about this stuff before."

Zuko rose an eyebrow. He glared at her, forcing steam out of his nose.

"You don't scare me."

He groaned, relaxing once he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. What should I do?"

The acrobat smiled. Her victory made her cheerful demeanor all the more irritating. "Do you like her?"

"What?"

"If I don't know how you feel I can't tell you how to proceed. Think of me like one of your generals. Only I'm helping you in the Battle of Love."

"Battle of Love?"

"Hm." She nodded firmly.

"Why do I talk to you?"

"Cause I'm your best friend."

Zuko gave up. She was right, even if he hated it. "And if I don't like her?"

"Then tell her that you don't. She'll stop. She's not like the lord's daughters back home who can't take a clue. You just need to give her one." Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. She hated it when he made that face—the one that showed how awkward and anxious he was underneath his aggressive and aloof exterior. "Zuko, suck it up. It'll be awkward, but it's better than letting her think you like her. Besides, I think you do like her."

It was best not to say anything. If he tried to deny it then Ty Lee would just try to explain to him the emotions he's feeling and something about hormones and chi. He made a grunt to let her know he heard her.

"If you do like her then, you need to stop being so lazy."

"I'm not lazy." His jaw was tight.

"You're lazy at love. When was the last time you started flirting with her? Think about it. Every relationship you've been in, you didn't start."

"What about that one with Mai?"

"Yeah…that wasn't you. You just kinda followed her. It was kinda weird. It was like you were on a leash…" She stopped tapping her thumb against her cheek, drifting off into thought. "Anyway! If you like her at least flirt back. Please. You're a lot nicer when you're getting some action."

"Ty Lee…" Zuko decided to ignore the desperation in Ty Lee's voice. She did have a point, but he wouldn't let her know that. _Not like Katara would sleep with me. Even if she does like me. _"I'm going. I'll see you at dinner." The door slammed behind him.

"Fine." Ty Lee flopped onto the window seat. "At least I tried." She had lost herself in thought when the door opened. She felt the other person's presence. _Oh no… _The annoyance and anger rating off the person told her immediately who it was, but she didn't want to turn around. Swallowing her fear she turned to face them. "Hey…Katara…how are you…?"

* * *

Zuko didn't know what to think. Now Katara was being nice. She stopped painfully teasing him into a frenzy. At breakfast she gave him a little more food, and she gave him back his laundry first. She wouldn't look him in the eye, but the flirting had stopped. His new problem was that he couldn't look at her without thinking of her movements as graceful and sexy. And picture her doing her chores naked, if not in a wet robe. A wet robe was easier to picture her in.

He had a hard time trying to figure out what she looked like underneath her close. She always bound her breasts, so he didn't have an idea of how big or small they actually were. Not like it bothered him either way, he just wanted to know. And what were her nipples like? He had to guess they were darker than her skin, but are they perky? And thanks to her wet robe he knew how her behind was nicely curved. How it was round and firm. It was odd, he had never considered himself "an ass man" as Sokka would put it. Zuko had grossly underestimated his desire for sex.

He tried to calm himself down, by starting the morning with meditations. They had worked to cool the temperature of his blood, but his conversations with Ty Lee had given new life to his libido. He went to the courtyard to practice his bending and maybe his swords. Working through his frustration would be the only way to rid himself of it.

"So," Toph greeted him as he sat to watch Katara and Aang practice. The dueling benders were a good distance from each other, and worked mostly at attacking each other from the side. Aang made her have to change her focus. Although waterbending could attack from the sides, she could not look at all sides.

He grunted a response to her.

"Sugar Queen's been awfully nice to you lately. What happened?"

"Nothing." He watched Katara. Today she was wearing a short blue top cut just above her waist and loose blue pants tucked into her boots. He told himself to study her fighting style, learn where her weaknesses were. It wasn't as much of a challenge as he thought it would be.

"Stop lying." Toph said using a sing-song voice.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara yelled at him. "I could use some practice against a Firebender." She smiled that coy, challenging smile. The one she used to tell him that she could beat him in her sleep.

He got up and away from the Earthbender. Better to fight than be interrogated. He pulled his shoes off, it would be better to feel the stone underneath his feet. Zuko and Aang nodded at each other. The Airbender wishing the Firebender good luck. Aang took Zuko's place next to Toph.

Zuko and Katara bowed to each other. They eyed each other for a second, trying to pick up on muscle twitches. Predict the other's movements. Zuko waited for her to make the first move—a simple water whip at him. He dodged followed by a quick series of kicks and punches. Forcing her to defend herself from the blasts, and not have enough time to create a new attack. She shot the water at him, killing the flame before it knocked him to the ground. Kicking himself upright he forced a new flame out of his spinning feet. He took a large jump to her before attacking her from the side. When she turned her body to face him, he turned into the opposite direction. She sent a wave of ice daggers at his feet, knowing that stance was one of the most important parts of firebending. He had to block the attack that she had follow him. _Didn't work_, he thought as his jaw hit the ground.

He could hear Toph and Aang give a sympathetic groan. As soon as he was on his feet Katara pulled the water up his thighs and chest to freeze him. She smirked at the ex-prince, but the look he gave her told her he wouldn't give up yet. She accepted the challenge.

Taking a deep breath he rose his body temperature, smoke curling out of his nostrils. The water melted down his body, leaving his dark red pants and shirt clinging to his muscles. He huffed a blast of fire out of his mouth—mostly to intimidate her—before breaking free. He pushed both fists away from his chest creating a powerful burst directed at the Waterbender. He ran up to her, to end up only a foot away from her before she could defend herself. She did her best to block him, but he was too close for her to properly move. As she brought one arm across her body, a shield of water to protect her, he made a grab for her arm. She reacted by throwing the water onto him, and trying to freeze his arm. But he was determined; he grabbed her right arm with his left, letting his right arm take the attack before melting it away. Katara tried to pull away. He twisted her arm behind her, pressing her body against his. She tried to push away from him, but he pulled tighter.

He was proud and smirking down at her face until he realized the reaction she was causing. At first Katara stopped and blushed. But then she decided this was a good time for revenge. She kept up her struggle. Daring Zuko to push her away now that she had him so excited; and it didn't help matters that they had an audience. It was no longer Toph and Aang, but Teo, Haru and Suki had been watching for a while. Zuko caught Ty Lee's huge grin, from a window. He growled, out of frustration and as a warning. "Stop it."

"Why?" she smirked. "This is payback for everything you ever done."

He felt her press her chest against his own. He tightened his grip on her wrist, but she made no signs of pain. So he pulled her closer, and pushed his hips against hers. He chuckled when she gasped, and tried to keep her eyes from fluttering. So she was interested in him, he thought watching her eyes become cloudy. The bolts of electricity shot down his spine and into his limbs when she failed at controlling her breathing. This was the first time he had ever been with a girl who was fighting her urges, and he was winning. Before it was always him being teased. He had to admit it was amazing being the teaser. He leaned down close to her left ear, so that Aang and Toph couldn't see or hear him whisper, "You think you can win?" his breath purposefully hot against her ear. He licked his lips, unintentionally touching her ear, but still loved her gasp and shiver. And, for the first time Katara considered the possibility that Zuko may not be a virgin.

"This is not like the time with the pirates, Zuko." She blew her cold breath across his neck, causing his sweat to turn to ice. Only to have him grunt in her ear.

He was about to ask if she enjoyed being tied up when—

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sokka shouted down at them. The couple parted with the Fire Lord fixing his pants. Haru and Teo left the courtyard, not wishing to watch Sokka chew out his sister and their friend. He ran down the steps, Suki keeping stride, wearing a large cat-gator smile. "I DID NOT OK THIS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"I don't know," Toph crossed her legs. "But it was very intense." She elbowed a blushing Aang. Although he had gotten over his feeling for Katara, it couldn't be helped that she was the only girl around that he felt attracted to. And he couldn't believe what she had just done with Zuko. They never did anything like that.

Katara turned her back to her brother, trying to hide her flushed face. She pulled her fallen hair off her back and neck. Zuko bent over, his pants bagging around him. He admired the beads of sweat trailing down Katara's back. There was something nice about a girl who didn't mind getting sweaty. "Sokka, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." She snapped.

"You! You stop staring at MY SISTER!" He jabbed his finger in Zuko's face.

The Firbender turned away from everyone. _Think of Lo and Li…bathing suits…Lo and Li… _The image made him shiver.

"I'm sorry, should I yell at you and Suki every time?" Katara huffed finally facing him. Her anger had taken over her lust.

"You do." Zuko pointed out, feeling safe enough to join the argument.

"Shut up!" The Water Tribe siblings yelled.

Everyone watched as Sokka and Katara went in a roundabout fight. Everything from sexual behavior to laundry was brought up. Zuko did remember he would have to ask about Jet. It was weird that the rogue would be mentioned. But he took this as a chance to leave seeing he would not be able to get a word in; and walking would no longer be difficult.

Suki placed her hand on his shoulder as he passed by, "Next time, try to keep it in the bedroom."

"You first."

He wished it had been a bruise to Suki's ego, but the Kyoshi Warrior just laughed.

* * *

Dinner was tense that evening to say the least. Katara slammed and carelessly slopped everyone's food into their bowls; only to not eat any of the rice and vegetables herself. Aang tried to cheer everyone up, but he was quickly silenced by the glares. So much for a relaxing vacation on Ember Island.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review. Things got a bit more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

Whatever made Sokka apologize worked. Maybe he felt guilty for embarrassing Katara and Zuko. Maybe he saw that he was being hypocritical, something he always hated. Or maybe it was that Suki refused to have sex with him; giving Katara the chance to get a full night's sleep. Everyone walked into breakfast nervous, but happy to see that the air was welcoming and friendly. Although Sokka still glared at Zuko. He could forgive his sister; he couldn't forgive any guy who tried to be with her. Old habits die hard.

That night though proved to be a good one for Zuko. All day he and Katara had been looking at each other, never touching, just letting their eyes linger. Her clothing was modest that day, her long blue tunic over her pants, nothing to irritate or alert Sokka. So, it came as a surprise to the Firebender when the Waterbender knocked on his door.

"Suki and Sokka are rather loud tonight." She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Your room is the farthest from them."

He moved aside for her to come in.

"Sorry about yesterday." Her hand flitted around her head. Taking a seat on his bed she waited for his reaction.

"Why? I'm not." Did he really just say that? Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He said it out loud.

She smiled, cheeks turning pink. "Sokka's not going to want to talk to you for a while."

"I could use a break from his constant chattering." He wasn't trying to make a joke, but liked it when she laughed. He cautiously sat next to her on the bed.

"So…you're really not that upset?"

"No. I mean I didn't like that the others were watching us." He shook his head. "It's been a while since a girl's shown interest in me like that. It was nice."

"Are you a…?" Katara's face felt so warm, she had to force herself to take a breath. _This shouldn't be so hard. We used talked all the time._ They had shared embarrassing stories and secrets. But they never talked about sex. And, Tui and La she wanted to know about this side of Zuko she never looked twice at.

"A what?"

"A virgin." She mumbled.

"No." He looked around the room. "Am I allowed to ask you?"

"I am."

"The way you act I wouldn't have guessed it." He shrunk back at her glare. "I don't mean it like that. Just, the only girl I knew who was…"

"Flirty?"

"Yeah, flirty like that, wasn't one."

"Oh," she pulled on the blanket, twisting it in her hands. Curiosity got the best of her, "Just one girl?"

"One like her."

"I guess lots of girls are throwing themselves at you in the Fire Nation."

He snorted. "Do I look like the kind of guy who would do that?" He focused on the ground. "Besides, I'm not your typical prince charming."

"I don't know. You can be charming. It just tends to happen by accident."

"Thanks?"

"You're not a virgin so clearly girls find you attractive." She bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, I have yesterday to remind me." He smiled. It took Katara a second to realize he didn't mean that as a jab at her, but an honest to Tui and La example. He really valued the fact that she was attracted to him.

"I'm tired," she announced. She took the side of the bed farthest from the door, so that if anyone burst in they would see Zuko first.

He starred at her confused. She was planning on sleeping here? Katara had already curled into a ball facing away from him. Well he wasn't going to sleep on the floor or the couch. This was his bed. "What about the couches downstairs? Can't you sleep there?"

"They're not comfortable." Her tone said she did not wish to debate their sleeping arrangements.

"What about Toph or Ty Lee?"

She sat up to look at him. If it weren't for the look of death she was giving him, he would have said she looked cute with her hair becoming a mess from lying down. "I'm already here. Can we just go to sleep?" When he nodded, she lay back down.

He sighed, pinching his nose. There was room for both of them. And it wasn't the first time they slept close together. The night after Agni Kai with Azula (as they waited for everyone to return from the Earth Kingdom) they had an unspoken agreement not to leave the other's side. If she couldn't handle waking up next to him tomorrow morning, it wasn't his fault. He crawled under his own blankets, and almost wished the Waterbender a good night.

* * *

This had to be the worst way to wake up. Why didn't he sleep on the couch? Katara had an arm and a leg flung over him, her face inches from his own. She was lightly snoring, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she had woke him up two hours ago he would have said it was cute. But the most infuriating part was that her thigh rest against his morning-wood (finally a name he could agree with). She would curl and uncurl her body constantly. And, he didn't like to admit it, but it did feel good. The two times he tried to get out from under her she tightened her grip.

Even though he wanted her to wake up, just so he could move, the danger of her seeing where her leg was resting made him beg silently in his head that she would stay asleep. She was stretching out again, but this time her eyes fluttered open before closing again. As soon as her leg moved he turned away from her thanking Agni for this small (and late) mercy.

Katara stretched and smiled as she pressed herself against something warm. Opening her eyes she saw that this nice warm thing was Zuko. He was still. She lifted herself up to look out the window. The sun was still down, though little traces of its arrival were spreading across the sky. He won't be asleep for long, she thought as she pressed her cheek against his back, might as well enjoy this while I can.

_What is wrong with her?_ Zuko tried to keep any and every muscle from moving. Feeling her body completely pressed up to him was driving him nuts. _How can she jus…did she just kiss my back?_

Katara blushed as she realized she got carried away. She didn't want to leave his side, but fear that he may wake up at any moment caused her to push away from him. Cautiously she slid out of bed, glad to see that he was still asleep.

As she made her way to prepare breakfast the reasons for her attraction to the Firebender wouldn't leave her mind. He's tall. She always liked tall. And he had dark hair, which she loved against his pale skin. And he's very strong. Just going off basic physical appearances he was similar to Jet. Both were very determined and wouldn't let anything hold them back. Both were great fighters. Although she never really fought against Jet, so much as she had beaten the crap out of him twice. But she knew how Zuko moved, and that excited her more than anything. He was aggressive, stealthy, and dominant. It was exhilarating to beat him or lose to him.

He was demanding like Jet, but when the rogue held her close compared to the Fire Lord, it was different. Looking back on her actions with Jet her cheeks flushed in shame. Keeping an eye out for everyone else she separated the nuts and fruits into the individual bowls, hiding her face from the doorway. Even though she forgave Jet for his wrongdoings, she still hadn't forgiven herself for being so active with him. Everything they had done came back to him. And at the time she would have done, and did do anything he wanted—except have sex. He never pushed, but she could tell he wasn't happy about her decision.

Zuko though, he was a little tricky. The way he acted it surprised her that he was no longer a virgin. After seeing Sokka sleep his way up and down the globe, she had come to expect men to look for sex everywhere and anywhere. But Zuko avoided it; and would only stop avoiding her when she kept pushing him. She blushed at the memory of his "fox" pushed against her hips and stomach. He felt more like her equal, and he only wanted to make her feel what he was feeling.

Katara blushed when she remembered the feel of his body against hers. Biting her lip she thought about the way his muscles would flex under his light sunburn. _I could offer to rub some aloe on it…_ She tried not to think too hard about how he would lie down on the bed, his shirt gone. Would she sit next to him? Or, would she sit on top of him? Straddling him, her fingers rubbing the aloe into his shoulders…

Katara forcefully shook her head. _Don't think of that…think of other reasons why you like him. _There were other differences between Zuko and Jet she decided she liked. The most important had to be that Zuko never lied to her. Not once, even when he was chasing her half way across the globe. There were actually a couple more differences now that she thought about it. Zuko seemed to be more understanding. Well, now he was. And it didn't hurt that he was very socially awkward.

Zuko was the first to arrive at breakfast. "Can I help?"

"No, I think everything's just about done." She smiled. That was another thing she liked. Even though she never took his help, he always offered. She didn't feel the need to watch over him like everyone else. He didn't want it, and more importantly he never needed it. They were equal, something she hadn't completely felt in her relationship with Aang.

Sitting across from the Firebender, she wondered how his relationship with Mai had ended. Was it like hers and Aang's? Did they just grow apart too? Did they know they needed different things in their lives? Sighing, she decided that Zuko would never give her the answers she wanted.

"What's for breakfast?" Sokka trudged in, a sleepy Suki right behind.

"Rice cream, with some nuts and fruit." Katara handed him his serving.

"Why did you send the servants away. We're supposed to eat like kings. Not like we're on the run again. In case you didn't know, Katara, the war's over!" He took it, his face set in deep depression. "Can't wait for lunch. Gonna go hunting. Get some real meat."

"Sokka," Zuko shook his head. "There's no wildlife here. The only meat you get is in the market."

The Water Tribe man gave the Fire Lord a weird look. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sokka's voice became higher.

"Nothing, but domesticated animals."

"No boar?"

"No."

"No ram-elk."

"No."

"No tiger-seal?"

"Really?"

"FISH!" Sokka shouted. "You must have fish!"

Katara frowned at her brother. "Fish isn't meat."

"Shut up woman!" He didn't even look at his younger sister. "If I can kill it, it's meat. Tell me man, do you have fish?" He grabbed Zuko's shirt and shook him.

"Sokka, it's an island.." Steam was coming out of Zuko's nose. But Sokka did not let go, and kept giving Zuko the same desperate look. "Yes, we have fish."

Sokka let go and ran out the door. "See you later!"

Suki, who had been eating her breakfast the entire time, snorted, "Idiot."

"What do you see in him?" Zuko sat down in his chair, looking over at his friend.

She smiled back. That mischievous smile that always worried Zuko. "You really want to know?"

"Don't!" Katara shouted. "Don't want to know."

* * *

"You know there's this hot spring not too far from here." Ty Lee eyed the girls as everyone sat down to eat dinner.

"Really?" Suki smiled. "It's been so long since I've been in one."

Toph squirmed in her seat. "It's overrated."

"I don't know if you can still use it." Zuko stated. "I think the fences were destroyed, and who know the last time the water was checked."

"A couple of days before we came." Ty Lee smiled at him. "I asked the servants to make sure it could be used before they left."

"That's sound great" Sokka pounded his fist into the air. "I could really use a soak. When can we go?"

"I was hoping it could be a girl thing." Ty Lee gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sure you guys can go some other time. It's just it would be awesome if we could hang out without boys butting in."

"Where is it?" Katara asked.

"It's in the woods. Don't worry, we'll still be on Zuko's property, so no one will see us." For emphasis she shot a glare at the boys. They all shrank back, except for Zuko. She knew he would be too embarrassed to peep, although he would say that it was due to his sense of honor.

Within the hour the girls had gathered some towels and clean clothes. Katara had been able to convince Toph to come along by promising to make the girl her favorite meal the next day. Although, the blind girl knew they wanted her to come along as a perverted-peeping-boy detector. Before they left, they threatened the boys with immediate death if they tried to peep.

"Wow!" The girls gasped when they arrived at the spring. There were large stones forming places to sit in and around the water. The steam was hovering over the water. They eagerly stripped the clothes, and never heard the squeal in the trees that was barely stopped in time.

Zuko hit Sokka on the head. He grabbed his friends jaw, warning him to keep his excitement quiet. _Why am I here?_

Somehow Sokka talked Aang and Haru into spying on the girls as they bathed. Something about an opportunity like this coming once in a lifetime. And something about Haru and Aang not being able to see breasts in the next two years. Zuko tried to stop them, and in his attempt he gave in. He told himself over and over again it was not because he was curious. He knew they were going to snoop in such a stupid fashion that they would get caught. It would be better if he prevented them, from being tortured and beaten. "Riding on Appa won't work. They'll see his shadow."

"Then how do you suggest we do it?" Sokka snapped.

"Yeah, Toph will know we're there if we go on the ground." Aang stated.

"Go through the trees."

"The trees?" Haru wasn't the only one questioning Zuko's judgment.

"The springs surrounded by trees. They're higher than the fence too. Toph can't see you there. And the foliage should be dense enough that the others won't see you either."

"You're showing us the way." And with that Sokka grabbed his friend by the collar to lead the way to the springs.

_I should have lead them in the wrong direction_, Zuko thought as he saw drool collecting on Sokka's lip. He glared at the chattering Momo, the lemur quickly shut up, running to safety on Aang's head. Zuko peered down through the leaves to see what the girls were doing. They had finished stripping off their clothes and were tentatively getting into the water. He was a little surprised to see that Suki was indeed a natural red head.

"Check out Toph," Sokka whispered to them. The Earthbender's breasts easily rivaled Ty Lee's in size, and she hadn't grown an inch taller since the war ended.

"She's bigger…" Aang gasped. He gulped at the questioning looks his friends gave him. "Not that I really know…"

Zuko decided he would not look anymore. That was until he heard Katara. She was asking something about the temperature of the water. She stood ready to enter the pool, and he was amazed at the curves of her body. How had he been able to fall asleep last night with her next to him? Sokka tried to cover Zuko's eyes, but the Fire Lord ducked and dodged around the hand before pushing it out of the way. "This was your idea." He harshly whispered.

"Let's play a game." It was Suki talking.

"What game?" Ty Lee's eagerness was almost more visible than her rosy nipples.

"Never have I ever." Suki held up five fingers.

All the girls held up their fingers. Aang held up his own. When Haru, Sokka and Zuko turned to look at him the Airbender just shrugged. Looking at each other the guys shrugged and put up five fingers each.

"You know you're going to lose." Toph laughed. "I'll be keeping count."

"I'll start." Katara dramatically cleared her throat. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Bitch." Suki playfully hissed as she lowered a finger.

All the boys placed one finger down.

"Really Ty Lee!?" Katara squealed.

They looked down, quickly the boys counted the four fingers Ty Lee held up.

The Acrobat shrugged. "Fire Nation Academy for Girls. And the Kyoshi Warriors' hazing."

"Wow." Toph had a hard time fighting her giggles.

"My turn." Ty Lee smiled. "Never have I ever…kissed one of the people who's here on vacation with us."

Katara and Toph dropped down to four, and Suki dropped her count down to three.

"Toph…was it Aang?" It was hard to tell if Katara wanted her guess to right or wrong. She desperately wanted the boy to find someone, but she wasn't sure if that person was Toph. They were just too different.

In the trees the Avatar's face turned red. His companions gave him a questioning look. He shook his head.

"It was me." Suki stated.

"What?" Zuko was thankful that Sokka and Ty Lee had gasped at the same time, so that the girls never noticed.

"Yeah," Toph's face turned pink. Her friends tried to hold back a little squeal. "It was when Suki rescued me at Serpents Pass."

"Oh."

Suki thought long and hard before announcing her non-accomplishment. "Never have I ever been to Ba Sing Se." She smiled.

Haru smiled smugly. Whether the girls knew it or not, he was winning.

"Never have I ever given a blow job." Toph laughed.

Sokka growled when Katara's number became three. He shot a glare at Zuko who shook his head.

"Ty Lee, you've never given a blow job?" Suki asked amazed.

"Nope. I'm just a tease." The girl turned the attention away from her and onto her friend. "Katara, who did you give one to?"

"Jet," Toph answered when Katara took too long to answer.

"How'd you know?"

"I remember how your heart didn't stop beating during the play when his actor was on. Plus the way you attacked him in Ba Sing Se. Hell, Zuko got a friendlier greeting at the Western Air Temple."

Ty Lee smiled wickedly. "Would you give Zuko one?"

"What! No! Don't talk about it." She sank down into the water, but the heat did nothing to help her flushed face.

Sokka's hand had magically found its way to Zuko's throat. Somehow they both remembered that they couldn't be caught as they struggled in the trees.

"That's a yes." Toph laughed.

Zuko tried not to cough too loudly as he gasped for air. Aang had hit Sokka in the head with his staff, and reminded the Water Tribesman that he could kill their friend later.

"Never have I ever," Katara stretched her arms abouve her head. Her breasts came out of the warm water, her nipples hardening from the cool air.

Zuko tried not to whimper when he saw them. Sokka snarled at him.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Suki groaned. "Why do you guys always do this?" She had only her index finger left.

In the trees the boys turned in surprise when Haru put a finger down with Sokka and Zuko. "Details. Later." Sokka whispered. And, Aang and Zuko couldn't help themselves when they nodded.

"Did you lose it to Sokka, Suki?" Ty Lee asked eagerly.

"You're a surprising pervert, you know that Flippy?" Toph smiled.

"No, no." She chuckled. "It was after a battle with the Fire Nation. This was before we met you guys at Serpent's Pass. We had been fighting side by side with a small mercenary group of earthbenders. I celebrated the victory with one of them." There was a soft smile on her face. "It's not in the traditional fashion, but it was special in its own way."

"Did you know his name?" Toph asked.

Suki shook her head. "It's weird, but I'm glad I don't. Knowing would somehow ruin the memory."

The other girls nodded—not being able to fully grasp the notion.

"I don't know," Ty Lee chirped up. "I don't necessarily have to be married. It just has to be someone that I love. But it still has to be romantic." She nodded to herself picturing the scene. "I always thought it would be nice to when I was in the circus. After a performance, he would lay me down in the hay, under the stars. And he would be gentle but passionate."

"Under the stars sounds nice." Katara thought she had whispered those words to herself.

"What was that?" Suki was smiling.

"Ty Lee's idea sounds nice."

"Is it how you would want to lose your virginity?" Ty Lee's face held gentle curiosity, without the intention to ever tease.

And it was the concerned look in everyone's face that allowed Katara to let go. "It's similar. I want it to be my wedding night. On the beach. Everyone will still be celebrating; we'll have slipped away down to the beach."

Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of her. Katara was smiling as the dream played on in her mind. Why did everyone else have to be there? Why couldn't he be the only one to hear her wish?

"You guys are too sentimental." Toph snapped. "My guy just has to beat me in a bending match."

"So she'll lose it to King Bumi?" Aang asked the other boys. They snickered.

"Did you guys hear something?" Suki looked around.

A chorus of "no" was her response, and the boys relaxed.

"So it doesn't matter if you love him?" Katara asked, the thought seemed to sadden her.

Toph squirmed. "I didn't say that."

"What kind of guy are you into?" Ty Lee cocked her head to the side.

"One that's fun. He has to be funny, and nice. But he can't be a wimp when I insult him. He has to be able to fight back."

"Sounds kinda like Sokka." Katara noted.

"No!" Toph gasped. "He also has to be really strong, and smart. He can't be dumb all the time."

Sokka's puffed out chest, sank back in. "Brat."

"Did you hear something?" The girls turned to look into the trees.

"Yeah…" Suki picked up a pebble, ready to throw it.

Zuko grabbed the silent Momo, and threw him out above the girl's heads. The boys stayed still waiting to see if the girls would accept the idea that the lemur was by himself.

"Momo," Katara called him to her side.

"Hmm…" Suki threw the rock.

It hit Sokka. He bit his lips to keep from screaming. Zuko knew that if Suki didn't hear the pebble hit something that did not sound like wood, that Toph would know. Zuko quickly pushed Sokka out of the tree. He fell into an ungraceful lump on the floor.

"I knew it…" Suki sneered.

Zuko, Haru, and Aang moved through the trees until they felt they had exited Toph's sensing radius before running away from the angry screams of the girls.

* * *

When their companions returned Aang and Zuko were absorbed in a Pai Sho game, and Haru was studying a map of Ember Island.

The girls kicked Sokka to the floor of the living room. "Get your weapons ready. Meet us in the courtyard." They turned to leave.

"Why?" Aang swallowed.

Katara was the only one to turn around.

Zuko inwardly groaned. _Damnit Aang! Your face gives it away!_

"Sokka told us everything." She smiled, leaving the boys in the room to prepare themselves.

Zuko hit Sokka behind the head. "Why'd you tell them?"

"Why'd you push me out of the tree?" Sokka rubbed his head. "Besides they were naked. You know the naked rule."

"The naked rule?" Aang asked.

"Sokka believes that whenever a girl's naked, no man can keep think straight. He'll tell her anything she wants to hear as long as he thinks he'll get sex." Zuko explained.

"Man, there were three of them. Katara doesn't count. She's my sister, and she would hurt me." Sokka felt the need to clarify. He cleared his throat. "Now, men, we must prepare for battle…"

When they met the girls outside they were amazed to see they wore slightly open robes. And they couldn't tell if there was anything underneath those robes.

"Stay strong men, stay strong." Sokka gulped. "I will get you out of this."

"You got us into this mess." Haru grumbled.

"Shut up. Besides that was Zuko's fault."

"Hey boys!" Suki called out. "Don't you wanna come play?"

The girls had clearly worked on their battle plans, as they all did a sexy pose.

Sokka's mouth watered. "We're dead."

Aang and Haru quickly formed a wall out of the stone floor. They knew it wouldn't last for long, but they were in desperate need of a moment or two to think clearly.

"Hey baby! I thought you wanted to see me." Suki called from over the other side.

Sokka pressed himself against the wall. "I saw plenty earlier."

A rock came over from the girl's side. "Three feet to the left," Toph yelled.

Another rock came and his Sokka on the head. "Bitch," he shouted.

Aang and Haru readied themselves waiting for the attack. Zuko went to jump over the wall only to fly back as a wave of water hit him. Ty Lee jumped over after it, and began her assault on Haru. Aang took the opurtunity to push part of the wall forward, hoping he was going to throw Katara off balance. The Avatar was quick in his attacks. Zuko noted that Aang was showing off, making Katara have to focus on defense instead of offense.

_This is no good,_ Zuko thought as he sat back up. Sokka and Suki were still trading insults, only now they kept trying to pull the other onto their side of the wall. If Zuko hadn't known he had to fight he would have yelled at Ty Lee for fighting Haru with flirting.

He got up; knowing the longer he stayed on the ground the faster Toph would trap him. He kept moving dodging the girl's attacks. She would yell as he jumped over two boulders. _Keep moving! _ Zuko found a tree and climbed his way up. He smiled at the rope he was smart enough to bring with him.

"Where are you!?" Toph shouted out. "Coward!"

Zuko made a loop and carefully worked it over Toph's torso, before tightening it.

"What the hell!?"

Zuko jumped off the branch pulling Toph off the ground. She screamed and cursed as she kicked her feet in the air.

Zuko surveyed the battle. Sokka's arms had somehow become paralyzed and they flapped about his side as her charged Suki, ready to head butt her. Suki couldn't run straight, she was laughing too hard. But she somehow led Sokka to run head first into a boulder Haru had formed, knocking himself out. The boulder Haru held in the air fell onto his foot, from Ty Lee loosening her robe. And when Aang turned to help him, the boulder Aang held turned with him, hitting Haru in the head.

"AH!" Zuko jumped back as a water whip came at his face. "You missed," he growled at Katara.

She wore a smug smile. "No. I didn't."

"HAHA!" Toph landed on Zuko.

He tried to fight her off, but her stubby fingers were strong and she quickly had her legs wrapped around his neck as she happily drummed his head.

Zuko was getting dizzy as he desperately tried to loosen Toph's legs. The last thing he remembered seeing was Katara having stopped laughing and charging right at him, the last breath in his lungs being forced out.

Ty Lee ran over and hugged Suki. Aang had been defeated by the girl when he went to check on Haru. Ty Lee snuck up behind the Avatar and quickly paralyzed his limbs.

Even though Aang had lost, he was grateful not to be unconscious like his friends as the girls celebrated their victory.

* * *

I rearranged these chapters. I went back to the way I originally sectioned them. So just so you know some chapters will be longer than other.


	5. Chapter 4

_This is not my ceiling…_ Zuko thought as he woke up. He tried to sit up but found he could only lift his head. Toph and Katara lay on either side of him, their heads resting on his shoulders.

"Don't you look cozy." Suki teased. She lay on her stomach on a pile of pillows. Sokka happy snuggling her behind in his sleep. He smiled as her rubbed his check against her cheeks.

"I could say the same to you."

"Take a look over there," she pointed across the room.

Aang, Haru, and Ty Lee had formed a tangled knot. Zuko tried to follow Ty Lee's arm, but quickly lost it to someone else leg. Haru's head couldn't be seen, and Zuko was pretty sure that Aang was missing a leg.

"I'm cold," Toph mumbled from under Zuko's arm. "Make it warm." She hit him.

"What?"

"Heat your body up."

Zuko looked over at Suki who was smiling and just shrugged. Sighing Zuko did as he was told controlling his breathing. Slowly he rose his body temperature only a couple of degrees. Toph scooted closer, clearly happy. Katara snuggled closer, and Zuko felt himself smiling down at her.

Then he felt Katara's hand move. It moved from its place on top of his thigh, to his inner thigh. He could hear Suki trying to control her snickering as she watched Katara press her body even closer to Zuko. Katara gave a satisfied sigh that Zuko couldn't help but wonder if she would make if it was just the two of them. Alone. With no clothes.

Suki's body was shaking with held in laughter. "Ow!" Sokka hit her behind. "Pillows don't move," he grumbled at her.

Zuko thanked Agni that Sokka's eyes stayed closed. He could only imagine the yelling he would get if he the Water Tribesman saw how close his baby sister's hand was to Zuko's "dangerous man parts" (a description Sokka gave them during a fight, and Zuko hated it. They were not dangerous. Other parts of him were, this just wasn't one of them).

"Hey," Katara smiled sleeply up at Zuko.

_Fuck she looks good…_ Katara looked so relaxed and peaceful. _Does she not see everyone else?_ He looked down at her. His eyes filled with nervousness. She was rubbing her eyes. Zuko would use a word he rarely used, "cute," to describe how she looked at this moment. He could just bend his neck a little and kiss her. His temperature rose a couple of degrees.

"Too hot!" Toph smacked him.

Katara backed away, startled by the other girl's presence. Zuko watched as it took Katara a couple of seconds to realize that they were not in Zuko's bedroom, and that they were not alone. Suki was smiling at her. "I'm going to go. Breakfast." Kaatara scrambled off and away.

"Oh well," Suki shrugged. She then smiled evilly. "You want to wake our happy little threesome up?"

* * *

Katara went to Zuko's room the following night. Suki and Sokka hadn't started their nightly fun, but she decided it would be better to go to her safe spot before they began. It was nice to learn this side of Zuko. And she liked falling asleep in his bed last night. Being able to feel and hear someone next to her brought her comfort.

"Again?" He let her in.

"I want to apologize for this morning."

"It's ok. You were asleep."

"What?"

"Nothing." Zuko shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Katara looked him up and down, before deciding to drop the subject. _Probably better not to know. _She simply sat down on the bed. All day she had been wondering trying to figure out the best way of asking. Just be like Toph. Be blunt and to the point, she told herself. "How'd you lose your virginity, Zuko?"

"What?"

"How did you lose your virginity? What kind of girl is into you?" She closed her eyes in embarrassment, she had asked too much.

"I-I…dunno." He shrugged looking down. His face flushed, and hands slightly shaky. "It's usually who ever showed an interest in me."

"You sound like Sokka." He just glared at her. "Sorry. It's just…I can't talk to Sokka or Suki about this. Toph doesn't really know anything, even though she acts like she does. I'm not _that _close to Haru. And you know how Aang is…"

"And last night at the hot spring?"

"A fluke…" Katara didn't even sound confident to herself.

Zuko studied her. She was just curious. But why? There was no harm in telling Katara about it. It wasn't like she would go and tell everyone his personal information. But it was still weird that she wanted to know these personal details. "She was an Earth Kingdom girl. She was nice. Had a burn on her leg. Uncle and I were staying in her barn. We were on our way to Ba Sing Se after Azula started hunting me down. Middle of the night she came in and led me to the edge of the woods." He shrugged.

"She doesn't sound like the girl you were talking about last night."

"She wasn't."

"How many were there?"

"Katara, why do you want to know this?"

"Cause you seem like such a shut in." She tried to laugh at her horrible joke, but he wouldn't budge. She bit her lip. It would be unfair of her to ask him everything and reveal nothing about herself. After all wasn't that what she had learned from him? Their relationship was built on honesty, and she couldn't lie to him now. "It's just the first time I fooled around with a guy I regretted it. He was charismatic and brave. Just seemed to be everything I ever pictured a guy should be like. We never slept together, which I'm grateful for. But when I think back on it I would have if I hadn't found out what a jerk he was."

"Oh." Zuko, got up to light a candle. He didn't need to get off the bed, but he felt the need to move. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"Was it only Jet?"

She nodded and pulled her knees to her chin. "How'd you know? Did he say something about me when you knew him?"

"No. I just guessed." He attempted to smile. "Your last fight with Sokka, he came up. And the play. And Toph. You never said she was wrong."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that he was a jerk." Zuko tried to do his best at comforting Katara. He sat back on the bed to wrap an arm around her.

"It's weird but I'm glad it happened. Now I can be a little more careful when there's a guy I like." She peeked up at him from under her hair. She had decided to let it stay down for the night, not feeling like pulling it up. There would be knots in the morning, but it did make sleeping easier without the bun on the back of her head. "I've had a lot of guys flirting with me since being home. I got used to it pretty early. The boys in my tribe would help me with my chores if Sokka didn't scare them away. But no matter what I was always in control of what happened."

"You can't be in control all the time. If I tried, then I would still be a virgin." He hoped that fact would make her smile. She gave him a small one, but mostly a questioning gaze. "I…uh…the second girl would just randomly decide when we would have sex."

"Did you ever say no?"

"It never occurred to me." He removed his hand from her shoulder, mentally yelling at himself for turning the conversation back onto him.

"What?"

"I just thought it was the woman who would say no. That I should just be thankful she wanted to have sex at all."

"Wow." Katara reclined onto the bed. She pulled her blanket tighter, the air coming in through the window chilling her skin. "You know sometimes I can't believe you. You seem so innocent in this, but then the last time we sparred…I don't know."

He was glad she couldn't see his blushing face. That sparring match was a very nice memory for him. And the hot spring seeing her completely naked; not as up close as he would have liked, but it wasn't hard to imagine what she looked liked under her night clothes. And here was the Waterbender relaxing in his bed, her loose pants falling up her legs.

"Should we go to bed?" She propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Uh…yeah." He got under the covers, hating that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

A soft moan and a tugging at her hips awoke Katara the following morning. She lay on her side facing the wall. But Zuko was facing the same direction. His leg and arm wrapped around her. His hand slid down across her hip pressing her rear-end onto his… fox. She tried to think of a way of escaping, but his grip was strong. She wondered, what he was doing, dreaming of. She bit her lip, holding back a sigh as his breath hit her neck. "Oh La…" she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. She may not be able to look him in the eye later in the day, but she certainty didn't want Zuko to be even more awkward than he already was. Her stomach muscles clenched when she felt his lips pressing against her. This felt too good.

Her left arm was still free, but she couldn't see over him. There was water nearby—she could sense it before she remembered its location. She tried to concentrate on the water in the vase on the other side of the room. His amazingly skilled mouth made it difficult to focus on pulling the water out, and caused her to worry more about the waves rolling through her body. She bit her lip, forcing herself to focus on the pain and not the…oh…he actually licked her. She tried her best not to, but a whimper escaped. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. If she looked like she was asleep whenever he woke up it would be ok. He would just let her be. But she hated to admit she didn't want him to stop.

The Firebender's hands worked their way down. His teeth scrapped her skin. She hadn't felt like this since being with Jet. Waves seemed to rise up in the pit of her stomach, crashing right between her legs. She wanted so badly to know if he was dreaming about her. But there would be no way to do that without embarrassing herself, or him. Still enjoyment didn't mean just taking. She wiggled her hips. Zuko growled when she pushed back against him. This was a reaction she liked.

CRASH!

Zuko jumped out of the bed. Feet planted and arms ready to strike. He eyed the room looking for what made that noise. The vase that contained a handful of fire-lilies was broken. It hadn't fallen off the old chest of drawers, just broke right on top of it. He looked back at Katara, finding her to still be asleep. As he walked around he had to ignore the feeling of his manhood rubbing up against his leg. There was no way he was returning to that bed now—especially with the images from his dream still going through his head.

He wasn't sure where he had been, but it didn't matter because he was lying on a soft bed of grass. Jin had been with him, teasing as always. He had gotten used to these dreams; they started when he first returned home. But this one was unusual. This time Katara was there as well. As he focused on making this morning's tea (this time he would get it right) he tried to work his way through the dream. This was a bad idea that left him standing at the counter trying to control his breathing. He asked Agni to curse Sokka and Suki for letting him know these lewd acts could happen at all.

* * *

Katara had spent last night away from Zuko, and found herself aching to see him. She found him meditating outside in the early morning sun. She sat to watch him. The slow rise and fall of his chest. The morning was chilly and she kept a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She was somewhat disappointed to see that Zuko kept his shirt on. He didn't seem like he was going to end anytime soon, so she left him to prepare breakfast. .

He quickly ate and left to continue his training. And when Katara had finished cleaning the dishes with Suki she went to the garden. There she found the long broad stalks of aloe. Using the water in her flask she cleanly cut the plant, its clear sap oozing out.

Katara watched Zuko move through the basics of firebending. Zuko was shirtless, and the sunburn he had was spreading down his back. "Are you just going to sit there watching me all day?" He turned to look at Katara.

She jerked, and looked down. "I…uh…" her eyes wandered over the aloe she had gathered in the basket by her feet. "I saw your sunburn. I thought I could take care of it for you."

"Where'd you learn how to heal sunburns?"

"From some village woman in the Earth Kingdom years ago." She stood up, the basket in her hands. "So, do you want me to help?"

Zuko was toweling himself off. "Sure. We'll go to my room."

Katara wasn't sure why she stayed a couple of steps behind him. Maybe it was so he wouldn't be able to see her blush. Or maybe, she wanted to watch his back. His muscles weren't bulky like Sokka's, or light like Aang's. His body was hardened, and toned, but still sinewy and flexible.

She found that no matter where she went in the world, one of the most important traits a man could have was a strong back. A strong back showed more than how much he could lift. It told her how hard he worked. How seriously he took his responsibilities. How he positioned life's burdens upon his shoulders. And Zuko's shoulders confirmed everything she knew about him.

Zuko opened the door for her. "What should I do?"

Her face grew warm. "Just lie down on the bed. On your stomach."

He followed her instructions; stretching before relaxing into the pillows. Katara climbed on to the bed, tucking her legs under her to sit next to him. She split the aloe open with her nails, allowing the ooze drop on to his skin. Gently she spread it across his back, her fingers tracing where the burn had spread. "Would you like a massage?"

"Hmm?" Zuko barely lifted his head. His eyes were half-closed, and Katara thought she had never seen him so relaxed outside of sleep.

She started to knead the muscles on his back, and his head went back down. He was so stiff. She imagined he spent too many hours in meetings, bent over papers, and fighting with generals and nobles. _He must practice bending whenever he can._ She pulled some water onto her hand. Working it into flesh, she felt around for the blocks in his chi. "It must be hard changing the Fire Nation."

He turned his head so his words wouldn't be muffled. "What do you mean?"

"You're body's just so tense and tired. You must not have any time to really relax and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so." He started to push up.

"No," Katara gently pushed him down. "You're on vacation. If you can't loosen up now, then you'll be in no condition to work once you go back home."

He wanted to argue that he had worked for two years straight, and another three or so years before that. His life had been nothing but work. Working for his father's love. Working for his honor. To find himself. For his uncle's respect. And for the whole damn world. But Katara straddled his hips, more as a symbol of keeping him down than any real ability to do so. And he felt her hands rubbing and stroking his sore back. It was a little unnerving how easily Katara could relax him. No one could do this to him, and for right now he concluded that it was due to some waterbending magic, than any emotional connection.

Katara had opened up the paths and guided his chi through them. There wasn't anything she needed to do anymore, but he was lightly moaning as she stroked him. _This is almost how he was after the Agni Kai. _

By the grace of Tui and La, Katara had found a palace servant to help her carry Zuko to an empty bedroom after defeating Azula. Zuko could barely stay conscious, and she couldn't carry him by herself. She had stayed up as long as she could, healing his scar and cooling his fever. When she slept it could have only been a few minutes at a time. She worried that someone loyal to Ozai and Azula would sneak in to kill them, so she had the servant fill the room with buckets of water. She hadn't stopped crying that entire night, even though she tried several times. She sat on the bed next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. She laughed and thought how she used to hate looking into his face, but now she couldn't turn away.

Katara's face flushed when she remembered the kiss she had stolen from Zuko two years ago. She had told herself over and over again that it was just a small way of thanking him. That she didn't need to feel guilty. And, that it was a small comfort she could offer to him as he struggled with his pain. That she was still in shock and needed to calm her nerves. However, knowing that Zuko wasn't a virgin at the time she kissed him helped ease her guilt. Somehow she hadn't taken anything from him.

Looking down at him now, his eyes closed, his face peaceful, she felt the same rush of desire. Her hands slowed their caresses. He seemed to doze, not awakening or disturbed when she slid off his back and onto the floor by his bed. She licked her lips, remembering how his lips had been chapped, and there was the metallic taste of blood. It was by no means a romantic kiss. And she found herself wondering how this kiss would be different from the first time she tasted him. She pushed the pillow down, giving her a little more access to his lips.

Zuko sensed something different in the room. And the comforting weight of Katara was no longer on his back. The pillow moved. He snapped his eyes open. He did not expect to see Katara seconds away from him.

Katara froze. She had not counted on Zuko waking up. She couldn't breathe. His eyes were sharp and pierced hers. He quickly pieced together what she had intended. She tried to move away as he sat up, but his hand gripped her shoulder holding her still. She tried to apologize, the words refusing to leave her throat. His hand traveled across her neck and under her chin. He lifted her by the chin, first just so she would look him in the eyes, but then to guide her lips to his. Katara's eyes brightened when she could read the want and eagerness in him. She stilled her nerves, and closed her eyes. She missed the small smile that Zuko had when he closed his own.

"HEY!" Toph bashed in the door. "Dinner time. Hurry up."

"Uh…right." Katara jumped up. She shoved past the Earthbender.

Zuko sat on the bed glaring at his friend. Then Toph smiled. He could hear her chuckle as she walked down the hall.

* * *

God I love a cockblocked Zuko.


	6. Chapter 5

Yay new chapter! Wooo! I'm a 'Woo Girl' now. No, not really. If you don't get my refrence start watching How I Met Your Mother. It's a show that really loves its regular views and gives them treats all over the place. Anyway new sexual tension ahead.

* * *

"You guys want to go to the hot spring?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Zuko grunted. He needed to be away from Katara, clear his head of the steam she seemed to create in his mind. And Toph's smirks throughout dinner did not help to settle his nerves. He never knew when the Earthbender would decide to embarrass him; or worse declare that he be her slave as the price of her silence.

Sokka made jokes about the girls being perverts, and lecturing them about the dangers of peeping. It was ridiculous to everyone else that Sokka would take this stance, although he was right. He was the only one who really knew the first hand dangers of spying on the naked.

"So," Sokka asked as they walked through the woods. "How'd you lose your virginity Haru?"

"You really think I'm lying to you about this don't you?"

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, trying to decide who should speak the truth. "Yeah, we kind of do." Sokka stated.

"You know what I'm not going to tell you."

"You're really obsessed, Sokka." Aang teased.

"What can I say? I'm overridden by my urge to merge."

Zuko shrugged the image off and continued walking.

"C'mon! Tell us! Tell me…please…" Sokka whined.

"It's good being the friend of the Avatar, you know?" Haru laughed, patting Aang on the back.

Sadly the younger boy didn't know what to do. He tried to smile and laugh with the others. Aang never used his popularity for the purpose of finding warm and willing bedmates. And here was Haru doing just that. Haru who was shy and sweet just like him. "At least someone's getting some action."

"What was that?" Zuko turned to look back at him.

"You're still a virgin, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah…" Aang grumbled.

The boys kept walking. They tried not to give their friend sympathetic looks once they arrived at the hot spring.

"Aang, blast the trees." Sokka commanded.

"Alright," the Airbender sent a large gust of wind into the dark green leaves. "What was that for?"

"To make sure the girls aren't spying." Zuko kept eyeing the trees, trying to find any movement. Seeing none he turned to undress.

Ty Lee had to cover her mouth to keep from snickering too loudly. The girls knew not to hide it the trees and they couldn't even if they wanted to. They had to make sure Toph would be able to see just as much as they could. So, they hid in a cluster of bushes.

"How far did you and Katara go?" Haru asked.

Suki made a face at Katara. "What _did_ you do?" She teased.

Zuko stopped pulling off his shirt. He wanted to know, but never thought he would find out. He tried to look like he wasn't listening as Haru and Aang kept talking. _Why isn't Sokka saying anything?_ Zuko looked at his friend to find that he was just as curious.

"Not very far. Just kissing and holding hands."

Haru nodded. He looked around nervously before practically jumping into the spring. He found a ledge in the rocks, and made himself comfortable.

"Zuko," Sokka called to him from the water. "I have a question for you."

Zuko nodded his head. He was entering the pool.

"That knife girl—"

"Mai."

"Yeah, her. Was she ever into some freaky stuff?"

"None of your business."

"So that's a 'no'?"

"I'm not talking about it."

"How about I say something, and you just nod if you and knife girl did it." Haru and Aang were more interested in Sokka's idea than Zuko. The boys relaxed in the water. "Being tied up?"

Zuko didn't make a move.

"I know. She liked it from behind. Ol'wolf style." Sokka thrust his hips forward and spanked the air.

Aang covered his eyes. "Sokka sit down. Now."

"Well what do girls in the Fire Nation like? Was she into hot wax? Oh! She had knives! Did she like cutting? Would she tie you down and cut you? Maybe you—"

"NO!" Zuko's fists hit he water. "We did nothing weird. We just had plain normal sex. No knives. No tying down. Just normal boring sex!" He was slightly panting as he looked at his friends. They were shocked into silence by his outburst.

"Sorry, man." Sokka shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't have said anything if I knew."

Aang looked between the two before turning his attention to Haru. "So, why is it good to be my friend?"

"Yeah, tell us the story." Sokka pointed his chin at the Earthbender.

"It was during a campaign way before Day of the Black Sun. There was a group of Kyoshi Warriors helping my father's army."

"Is he the…?" Suki gasped. She leaned in closer.

"What do you mean?" Katara and Ty Lee looked at her surprised.

Suki turned her attention back to the boy. "Hold on."

"Yeah, I rescued her and her friends when they were surrounded by some firebenders. It just kinda happened. We spent every night together until we had to part ways."

"Was it Suki?" Sokka got right in Haru's face.

"No. I don't think so. I think I would remember if she had red hair."

"What was her name?" Aang asked.

"Don't know."

Zuko scoff, "You spent how many nights with her and you didn't get her name? I expect this from Sokka not from you."

"Well, uh…" Haru scratched his chin, his face becoming red. "We didn't really talk. She just showed up in the tent. And well…you know."

"So did she know your name?" Sokka's eyebrow was raised. "Cause you know there's nothing sexier than a girl crying out your name."

The girls tried to fight they're giggles as there was a noticeable pause between their male companions, before sinking lower into the water.

"No."

Aang cleared his throat. He readied himself for the looks he would receive. "What was she like?"

"I don't know. As I said we didn't really talk." Haru shrugged.

Aang's face darkened only slightly. "I didn't mean like that."

Sokka couldn't hold back his grin. "Aang are you asking about her figure. Her curves. Her heavenly bodies. The mountains. The valleys. The-"

"Sokka we get it." Zuko snapped, not even bothering to hide his disgust.

"Oh man he didn't say my favorite one." Toph whined.

"Aang I'm so proud of you. You've finally reached that point in a young man's life where he'd hump a seal if she happened to look his way. Welcome to the pack." Sokka pointed his thumb over at Zuko, "This one has yet to join."

"Do I have to be a whore to join? If so, I'm not interested." Zuko quipped. As much as he hated these moments it was nice to be around guys his own age.

The Warrior stuck his tongue out at the Firebender. He quickly grabbed the young Avatar's hand. "Aang you'll whore with me right? That is when Suki lets me."

Aang pulled hand away, ignoring Sokka's hurt face. "So Haru about this girl. Was she pretty?"

"Big up top. Curvy in all the right places." Sokka teased.

Haru's fading blush returned. "To be honest…it may have been more than one."

"May have?" Zuko looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Well, sometimes she was shorter. Her breasts were different. She sounded different. She even smelled different.

"I knew it." Suki smiled triumphantly. She turned to the other girls. "They called him 'The Mountain' because his…lower half is so big. Every girl who was in that campaign slept with him. And when they returned to the others they would say 'I climbed The Mountain.'"

"More than one Kyoshi. You lucky son of a bitch. " Sokka cried out. He shrugged his jealousy off. "Welcome to the exclusive pack. Did they do that weird thing with their tongues? I love it when Suki does that."

"What thing with their tongues?" The boys turned to look at Aang. They knew he was innocent. They just didn't know he was _that _innocent.

"It's to give pleasure." Zuko tried to explain it as simply and cleanly as possible before Sokka could crudely elaborate. But Aang was still clueless.

"Down there." Haru pointed towards his submerged lap.

"You mean down there down there?"

"You really don't know do you?" Sokka gasped. He tried to hold back tears. "You do not know the glories of the world. How blind you were to the treasures of life. What wonders—"

Zuko smacked him on the back of the head. "It's just oral sex you moron."

"Just oral sex." Suki made a face.

"He must have gotten some bad head." Toph shook her head. She sensed her friends' confusion. "What?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I wasn't much older when I sta—"

"Don't!" Katara hissed.

"What?" Ty Lee pouted. "I was just going to say handjob."

The girls turned back to the boys to see a crudely drawn diagram on a rock. Zuko pointing to something that looked more like a walrus-bear than male genitalia. "…when a girl uses her mouth and tongue to simulate the male organ."

Sokka and Zuko's shoulders slumped at Aang's blank look.

"You've kissed a girl, right?"

Aang nodded.

"You've pleasured yourself right?" When Aang looked away he continued on. "Tamed the dragon. Spanked the lemur. Tunneled your way to Omashu. I mean it's cool. Everyone does it."

"Not everyone." Zuko growled.

"Oh really? Show of hands. Who has never pleasured themselves before?"

The boys hand's remained the water. Katara was the only one who raised her hand. Toph snorted, "Freak."

A vicious smile crossed Sokka's face. "Alright, alright. Raise your hand if you've never pleasured yourself to someone on this trip. It's alright you can admit it. Suki is perfection. And, I'm sorry I have deprived you boys of it."

"No…wait, wait. You were explaining something to me." Aang's voiced cracked.

"Receiving that, is like being kissed down there for a while." Zuko kept his voice flat, his anger and embarrassment being pushed aside for a better time.

They waited patiently for the thought to sink into Aangs mind. "Oh." He would have a hard time looking the girls in the eye for the rest of the trip.

"And…" Haru cleared his throat. "It's usually considered polite to reciprocate."

The girls nodded. "At least they're teaching him well." Suki said indignantly. "Boys can be greedy."

"Wait you can do it to girls too?"

"Yeah, that's part of the fun." Sokka chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Zuko nodding.

"How do you do that?"

"You start on the outside and work your way in." Haru suggested.

There was a large group sigh the hot spring, and the bushes, at Aang's once again clueless face.

"I'll draw a picture again." Sokka grumbled.

"No," Zuko grabbed his arm. "With our luck your drawing will look like Appa."

"You draw it then."

Zuko froze.

"Fine, I'll draw it." Haru made his way over to the rock jutting out of the water. He dipped his hand in the water and quickly sketched out the lower half of a woman's body if she were laying on her back. "You can work your way in from the outside."

"But this!" Sokka pointed near the top. "This is your objective."

"What is it?"

He got three different answers. "A nub." "A berry." "A petal."

Haru shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you call. But after you get her warmed up, you go there. You want to be gentle, but make sure that she can feel it."

"How do you…warm her up?"

"Writing works." Zuko didn't think before he gave his suggestion.

Haru, Sokka and Aang turned to look at him. "What would you write?" Aang was the only one who seemed generally curious and not confused.

"Anything," Zuko was becoming flustered. "I find that writing poems helps. You write around that general area, and you'll hit the objective. But you'll do it randomly." He became more comfortable the more explained it as a military campaign. "It's a very effective tactic."

Suki and Ty Lee perked up. Katara tried to hide her interest.

"I wonder if Sparky knows any limericks." Toph mused to herself.

"What poem? What one works best?" Aang tried to check his eagerness.

"I used different poems for each girl."

Sokka's chin head dropped to his chest. "You used to write out poems on knife girl?"

"Well, no. I mean…once…" He was slowly slipping back into uneasiness. "She thought it was too vulgar."

Haru had been frowning for some time now. "Did you say more than one girl?"

"More than one girl?" Sokka's interest wasn't the only one who jumped.

The girls edged themselves closer to the water.

"It's wasn't just knife girl. How many girls have you been with? You were calling me a whore."

"I've been with three." Zuko snapped.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well…?" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Well, what?"

"Who were they? Was your first time with knife girl?"

"No, I didn't lose it to Mai."

"Alright who was your first? Details."

"It's only fair." Haru nodded.

Zuko groaned. "It was just a onetime thing."

Katara smiled to herself knowing Zuko felt comfortable talking to her about that girl, but no one else.

Sokka picked up on his friend's un-comfortableness. "Okay, how about girl number two?"

The guys tried not to laugh at how bright Zuko's face became. He tried to evade the questions, but they would not let up. "She was, um…adventurous."

They looked at him.

"I was inexperienced. She taught me…things…stuff…"

"Like a sifu?" Aang tilted his head.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Sexy Sifu…." Sokka mused on the idea. "Oh Sexy Sifu, teach me your ways."

Haru chuckled, "Well what did she teach you?"

"Suff…"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know stuff."

"I had never done anything with mouths before. I had never been on top before."

"So she taught you the poem thing?"

"I came up with that one on my own."

"That was a really good idea." Aang chirped. He chose his next words cautiously, knowing that as soon as Zuko picked up on his attempts at flattery he would shut down his wealth of information. "What else did you learn?"

"I learned how to be discreet."

"How discreet?"

"Well, she kind of had a fondness for public places."

Katara's face paled. She had no idea that _this_ was what Zuko would do.

"What you mean out in an open field. That's not that public my friend." Sokka tried to sound like a sage.

Zuko smirked. "No, like alleys. Closets, the backs of carts. There was one time we were in a crowded theater to see a play." As much as Zuko tried to hide his interest in base male camaraderie, the adolescent bragging, he found it enjoyable. And the prospect of one upping the sexually vocal Sokka was just too good to pass up. "In a kitchen. During a festival, but that was in an alley again, so I guess it doesn't count."

"Wait. Wait. Go back to that theater thing."

"You didn't do it in a theater." Sokka scoffed. "Zuko's to prim and proper to do it in a place where someone could catch him. You had to be seen."

"I didn't say we weren't."

"You are lying!" Sokka violently splashed the water.

Haru's jaw hung open.

Aang spoke to fast for anyone to catch a word; but it seemed safe to assume that he was asking for advice is the same event ever happened to him.

It was during this that Katara decided to go. She slid away, the other girls to busy laughing to see her leave.

"I don't lie." He stated in a tone that sounded too close to Old Zuko.

Sokka paused. His eyes narrow, his brain clearly working. "You dog," he shouted, clapping the Fire Lord on the shoulder. "Man the last time Suki and I were alone." The Water Tribe Warrior proceeded to go into long vivid detail of his last coupling with the Kyoshi Warrior.; accompanied by many nonsensical hand gestures. The following morning Haru, Zuko and Aang could not meet Suki's eyes, for varying reasons.

* * *

Katara sat in the living room. She tried to act like everything was normal. An odd thing to do, since she was alone. She told herself that she didn't know when someone could walk in and see her, so she tried to look like she was sitting there bored. But her stomach twisted and pinched within her. She shouldn't have gone with them. She shouldn't have watched and listened to the boys. She knew they would be crass and dirty. But she thought it would just be Sokka. She would admit that finding out about Haru's sex life was a little surprising. And she worried what influence they would have on Aang. She wouldn't say it to anyone else, but the boy did need some exposure to this side of masculinity; just not _that_ much.

But it was Zuko. He was just so experienced. She could assume that things with Mai wouldn't have been that good. Until now, she had no reason to think she was right. Katara just thought of herself as better. It was vain and selfish, but somehow true. _I'm pretty. I have fun. I smile!_ In her mind she was supposed to be a gift, a blessing to Zuko in comparison to his last girlfriend.

Yes, she knew about the girls he had been with, but he never really gave any indication on how he felt about them. Or really anything about them. He did things that Sokka wouldn't even do! How was she supposed to compare to that?

Yes, Zuko wasn't the type to fool around. But she never thought that sex could and would be just sex to him. That he could so easily talk about these girls. What he had done with them. Who would have thought Zuko would be sexually prideful? His experience was exciting and frightening. He could show her things. And then he could _show_ her things. Horrible things.

Would she be like that to him? Katara didn't want to think about it. She would try and force the thought out of her head, but it would always come back. Would she be reduced to something like that too? Would he get inpatient if she wanted to slow down? Would he try to rush things like Jet? That is if things ever got that far.

Katara liked and trusted Zuko. And she wanted to have some fun. It wasn't long after they first arrived at the villa that she caught his eyes on her. He tried to keep them off, but failed miserably. She loved the way his gaze could cause her ribs to tighten, and it would become difficult to take a breath. Because he was able to do this Katara had to make him look at her all the more. She couldn't really say she chose her attraction to Zuko; he would probably say the same thing. It just somehow happened.

She bit her lip, attempting to keep her smile from showing. He looked good naked. If only she had been alone with him. She wanted to feel every hard sinew, and feel the fire burning within him. The moonlight seemed to make his skin glow. It was a softer, whiter glow compared to when he was bending. The fire would warm his skin in golds and reds. She liked watching shadows being cast across his muscles, showing off all the other scars he had. If she could she would study his body, learn every flaw and perfection. These were lessons that would have to be done slowly, in soft warm beds.

Katara lightly hit her temple with the heel of her hand. This wasn't a time to fantasize about Zuko. She had done enough of that already. "I can't stop can I?" She asked the empty room.

And she couldn't. She knew no matter how scared and worried she felt she would still seek him out. All she could do was gather the information she needed, and prepare herself.

* * *

"Night." Zuko walked into his room. A night with the guys was just what he needed.

"Hi," Katara shyly waved to him from his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she played with a lock of hair.

Zuko looked at her skeptically. _What was with her? _ Whenever she twisted her hair through her fingers he knew she was nervous about something. "Katara, you've only been coming to my room to bother me with questions. What is it? I want to go to bed."

"It's ok," She stood up. "I'll let you sleep."

He placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaving. "Tell me."

"Did you love those girls?"

"What girls?"

"The ones that you've…" she blushed. "Been with."

"Oh." Zuko didn't know what to do. He walked past her just to keep his blood moving through his body. "I didn't love them, but I really liked them."

"What do you mean? You only sleep with someone when you love them."

"I'm surprised you haven't learned this from Sokka or Suki. You don't have to love someone to be with them. Sometimes all you need is that person next to you."

"I didn't expect you to say something like that. You're so proper, not like Sokka."

"They weren't notches on my bedpost. They weren't conquests. It was never just about the sex. I didn't love them like you think I should have, but I cared for them. If I had the friends and family that you did to get me through the darker days, maybe that would have been enough. But I didn't. So just to have someone, even for a night, was enough to keep me going." He took a breath. "This…I never wanted this…"

_Don't snap. Don't say anything. Don't snap back._ Katara exhaled. She couldn't continue if she sounded accusatory. She would be kicked out and Zuko wouldn't talk to her until who knows when. So she proceeded cautiously. "What did you like about them?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"I promise I won't judge."

He knew this was her attempt at peace. He sighed, he didn't feel like fighting. Not tonight, and not with her. "Um…well the first one—"

"What was her name?"

"Why?" he became defensive. There was no reason he couldn't tell her, it was just they were his memories, and he intended to keep them a secret. That was until Katara started asking him questions, and he never denied her anything—anymore.

"I can't keep them straight when you give them numbers. It's not like I'm ever going to meet them. ." Katara did her best to reason with him. "And I already know Mai. And you were friends with Jet and Aang."

"Song. Her name was Song."

"Where did you meet her?"

"On my way to Ba Sing Se. She was kind, I didn't appreciate it then. She helped me, even though I didn't want help." He gave a bitter and wistful laugh. "She was the first person I connected to in years. I didn't know her for very long."

Katara squirmed. She thought she could handle hearing this, but knowing what he actually thought, what he valued in these girls frightened her. She sat down on the bed as he continued.

"Jin, was fun and lively. She forced me out my shell. I can count on one hand the people who actually cared for me, excluding you guys." He lowered his eyes, and Katara thought how sweet it was that he could so easily be humbled. "I actually thought I could have a future with her. Living in the city, helping Uncle with his tea shop. One where I wasn't royalty and it would all be ok."

Katara swung her feet as a way to keep her body in motion, so she wouldn't have to dizzily stand. She gripped the bed sheets. _The one who was amazing. He actually liked her. _This girl was able to get Zuko. Just Zuko. Maybe he was still angry, but he stopped worrying about his family, his honor. Katara told heself to calm down. _He was different. Even then. I know a completely different Zuko from them._ She prepared herself to hear about his last girlfriend, the one she liked the least.

Zuko saw Katara's uneasiness. She wasn't as good as he was at hiding her emotions. He wanted to punch something when she told him about Jet.

"Mai, I know you guys always thought it was weird that I was with her. But she was my anchor. At that time she was what I needed. When things were good they were good, and when it was bad it was really bad. I wish I could say that we connected, but we didn't. I didn't have the time once the war was over and she was still reluctant. I didn't about think how much we didn't have in common. The War brought us together, but peace killed us."

"Wow," Katara took a ragged breath. "I know what you mean. Aang and I are great as friends. But we were horrible as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, I suspected you and Aang weren't going to work out." Zuko knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"What?" She snapped. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just about everyone could see it coming. Sokka wanted to tell you not to start a relationship with him."

"That's just Sokka being Sokka. You know how much he tries to protect me."

"No," Zuko groaned. He never thought they would have this conversation, but also assumed it would never be this awkward. "He knew you would hurt Aang."

"What? I would never hurt Aang. Why would you guys think that?"

If Katara were a ostrich-horse he would have seen her feathers rising in defense. He couldn't back down, but he could still try and smooth the feathers back down. "You grew up. He didn't. At least not as fast as you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone can look at Aang and see a kid. But no one sees a child when they look at you."

"But Aang's not a child." Katara couldn't get rid of her need to protect the boy. "He's fifteen."

"Aang's a kid acting like kid. It's not a bad thing it's just what he is. You aren't a kid, Katara, and you haven't been for a long time."

"I don't understand you. What do you mean?"

"What do you want? When we leave this trip and we're going our separate ways, what do you want to do?" He waited for her, but she was being stubborn and wouldn't answer him. "What does Aang want to do? He wants to go out and see new places and people. But does that match what you want?"

Katara refused to look up at him. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I should go. _But Zuko started speaking again, and she didn't have the strength to leave just yet.

"It's really not wrong or bad that you want different things. Look at me and Mai. We didn't know what we wanted. All we knew what I needed to do, and that it wouldn't have made her happy. We tried to tough it out, and we resented each other. You two parted ways as friends. I wish I could have done the same. I hear things about Mai occasionally, but I haven't seen her since the day we parted."

"Oh…" Katara sat silently, she stopped swinging her feet. She had known what he said was true, she could feel it herself when she spent those first six months after Sozen's Comet with Aang. But to say it to someone else, to agree with Zuko, would feel too much of a betrayal. She looked up to the ceiling as an attempt to keep the stinging in her eyes from forming into tears.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's ok." She tried to smile, but the effort just made it harder to hold back a sob.

Zuko shuffled awkwardly on his feet. _Good going. You made her cry. Sokka's right. I'm a jerkbender. _He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair, remembering how his mother would do the same for him when he was upset. It was the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry."

"It's not that. I wanted things with Aang to work out so badly." She wiped her tears away with his shirt. "He really liked me, and I just don't want to be lonely. Do you know how much it sucks to be around Sokka and Suki?"

He softly chuckled at her last comment. "What about those proposals? There are guys who want to be with you."

She snorted. "Yeah, because I'm Hakoda's daughters. And if they're a bender, then they think that I'll give them a strong son." She took a shaky breath. "But most of them are afraid of me. I don't think I'll ever find someone who likes me, and isn't afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. And I like you." Zuko stiffened. _Why did I say that?_

Katara pushed away from him. "Not like that." She tried to laugh, but it caught in her throat when she saw Zuko blush. She quickly looked away. _No. He's not being serious. It's just Zuko's bad attempt at humor. He's attracted to me, but it can't be deeper than that._

Zuko pulled his arm away. _Agni did she see! Think. Think. Shit. Say something. "Don't be lazy." _Ty Lee's advice pressed him to act on his desire.

Katara was still looking away from him. She sat with her hands in her lap, and her ankles together. He took one of her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. She blushed when she saw the way he was looking at her. It wasn't like the last time they almost kissed. His gaze told her that he did like her. He was opening himself up to her. She squeezed his hand. Zuko slowly leaned down to kiss her.

It lasted only a second. His lips were still chapped, and she could taste the wine from earlier. One second, and Katara's body was tingling.

"Oh…" she looked up at Zuko.

His bravery left him, leaving him as the shy boy she liked.

"I'm going to go to bed." She pointed at the door, before nodding. "Yes." She got up, locking her knees to keep them from shaking so much as she walked out the door. In the dark hallway she leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe that happened…" She whispered to some old portrait next to her.

Zuko sat in the bed, his hand still in the spot where he had held Katara's. "Ty Lee's not always right. 'You should be more aggressive in love.'" He mimicked his friend's voice. He fell back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes, trying not to groan too loudly. "Agni if you're merciful you'll kill me now."

"Zuko?"

He sat back up.

Katara stood in the doorway. "I like you too." She silently ran back to her bedroom.

* * *

So I uh, had shit hit the fan a little. Don't worry I'll start flinging poo like a monkey soon. Sorry, that was really weird of me. I'm excited pay day is very soon. Anyway, who knows when the next part will come out, I'm working on it when I'm not at my job that actually pays me money, and not with love. But I love getting reviews from you guys, so please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! So who saw another update coming this soon? I didn't, but I realized that this part was ready to go and had been for a while so why no put it up. I think it's cause I've been going through a Bare Naked Ladies listening phase. I guess they inspire me more than Glee. Enjoy.

* * *

Aang had whined and puppy-eyed his way into a day of group fun. Aside from Zuko, Katara seemed immune to the young Avatar's puppy-eyes. She hadn't spent that night in Zuko's room, which was a blessing since Aang went hunting for everyone at day break. In her calmest voice she told him she would meet them at the beach later on, shutting herself in her room. One burnt breakfast, a grumbling Water Tribesman, and perky Airbender later the gang arrived at the beach.

Toph kept herself on the rocks not wanting the sand to blur her vision. Haru sat with her, lazily bending the rocks into new shapes. The two Earhbenders had some sort of game going to see who could guess the shape the other was making before it was completed. Sokka splashed around in the water thinking of ways to create the best boat, shouting his ideas at Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior rested in the waves after swimming in the water. Aang splashed around, his laughter able to be heard by the whole beach.

"Where's Katara?" Suki looked around. She came walking up the beach, completely wet from her laps in the water. She looked at Zuko, who had been keeping to himself on the sand. "She should be here by now."

"I'll go get her!" Aang chirped up.

"No, you're having too much fun." Ty Lee smiled "Send Zuko; he's just sitting there like a toad-sloth."

"Send Aang!" Sokka called out.

"Yeah, I'll be real fast too."

Zuko was about to tell Aang to go ahead when Toph shouted, "Aang get your butt over here!" The Airbender floated over to the Earthbender.

"I don't…" Sokka's voice trailed off as Suki seductively bent over to examine a seashell. She winked at the Firebender.

There were moments like this where Zuko was thankful he wasn't obsessed with sex. Though, he wouldn't admit that he stared a little longer when Katara was in a similar position. He turned away from everyone to go up the hill.

_She probably doesn't want to see me. _ He knew Katara. He knew how she would run from a problem instead of dealing with it. He could see it in her because he used to do the same. And right now, he wanted to ignore what happened last night. They were friends right? But then why else would she keep in her room? She clearly didn't want to see him, and there was no way he could have made this clear to Suki and Ty Lee without Sokka getting upset. Although, the two girls would still have made him go.

"Katara," He called to the Waterbender. She sat on the bench in the courtyard, chin in her hands, and cheeks puffed out. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Everyone wants you down at the beach. What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing. Just thought I would do some chores."

"Strange."

"What?"

"A waterbender who doesn't want to be around water."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just you're weird."

"I'm not weird. You're the weird one."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he snorted. "Good thing you're better at bending than you are at words."

"I can beat you any day. I don't need an ocean to help me."

"Is that a challenge?" Zuko tossed off his robe to reveal his bare chest. He planted his feet, hands ready to strike.

Katara stood motionless, shocked at how quickly Zuko was ready to fight…and disrobe. She tried to break her eyes from his chest. How his muscles tensed and rippled underneath his pale skin.

Zuko couldn't wait for Katara to strike first. He struck out for a punch, no firebending was necessary just yet. She jumped back, striking his arm to deflect his attacks direction. She didn't expect him to turn his palm and catch her wrist. He yanked her forward. Within seconds he had her both her wrist in his hands, and her body pressed against his. _This needs to stop happening_, Katara decided.

She smirked up at him. "You really like doing this don't you?"

Zuko tried to take a step back as she teased. His grip loosened, and Katara tried to break free. It was a halfhearted attempt; she knew Zuko would realize what she was doing. He growled pulling her back.

The Fire Lord did not expect Katara to wrap her leg around his own. She looked up at him, her eyes soft, bright, and seductive. A playful smirk teased her lips.

She pulled his leg forward causing them to fall. Katara quickly straddled him, knowing he would try and turn them over. He still held her hands, but that wouldn't help him at all. He tried to push her off, but she kept him down, working her hands out of his grasp, and pinning him to the ground.

"Told you I could beat you."

But Zuko wasn't focused on Katara's pride. He was more concerned with where she was sitting. Her rear-end pressed against his manhood, and in the middle of their fight she had rubbed and bounced against him. He was resisting the urge to push against her. His blush deepened when he remembered how many times he dreamt of a similar situation.

When she noticed that he had stopped struggling, Katara sat back, finally realizing she once again caused the Fire Lord to have a very noticeable reaction to her. She bit her lip, embarrassed that she really liked what happened a couple of mornings ago; and that it was happing again. Scrambling off him, she chided herself for getting so close to him.

The two turned away from each other. They tried to control their breathing hoping it would remove their blushes. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

_Why are you just standing here?_ Katara pulled on the sleeve of her robe_. _Last night she had assumed Zuko's kiss was his way of showing his affection. Everyone knew he had difficulty saying his feelings out loud—unless it was anger. She didn't want to see him today and yet fate manipulated them into these positions. There was no way she was taking complete responsibility for what happened. But it had happened._ He's never said anything bad about you. If anything, he'd say no, and there's no harm in that. Besides, he's probably afraid to make another move. _ She turned to face him, his back still to her. He seemed to be adjusting his pants.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that to happen." Zuko tried to think if there was anything else he could say to her—something that would make her happy instead of wanting to kill him. He felt her tug on his arm. His eyes were squeezed shut as he turned to face her.

Katara's head was lowered before she cautiously looked up at him. Her blue eyes filled with anxiety. Her face flushed when his gold eyes met her blue.

She pressed her lips to his. Eyes closed. Barely breathing. He didn't have enough time to process what she was doing until she pulled away. Without looking up at him the Waterbender walking away.

_She kissed me…wait. She kissed me. Katara kissed me…Zuko. _"Ka-" He couldn't get her name out of his throat. _ Girls like it when the guy takes action you know._ Ty Lee's advice alerted his brain.

He bolted forward grabbing a hold of her shoulders, spinning her around. (He should have thought that through a little more, her hair hit him in the face.) Words failed him once again. He did the only thing he could think of. He crushed his lips against her, pulling her body close to his.

Shock was taken over with joy as Katara placed her hands on Zuko's shoulders. It had been so long since she had been kissed, and she loved how he teased her lips. But staying on her tip toes was not working. Relaxing back onto her heels she pulled the Firebender down, her hand sliding up to the back of his head, making sure his lips couldn't leave hers.

Reluctantly they parted. Katara's eyes were closed, a smile playing on her lips, and her blush still stained her cheeks. Zuko thought he had never seen anything so "Beautiful…"

"What?" Katara's eyes snapped open, playful curiosity filling her smile.

"Uh…I didn't mean to say that out loud." Zuko tensed.

"What did you say?"

"You look beautiful." He did his best to look her in the eyes, but growing pressure of heat on his face caused him to look away.

Katara laughed, "See you can be charming."

"Thank?" He laughed.

It struck Katara that it was one of the few times that she saw Zuko truly smile. "Umm…Zuko?"

He looked at her. He knew he didn't need to worry about what she was going to say, but having lived through so many ruined moments made him prepare himself for the worst.

"Can we try the like thing?"

He nodded pulling her in for another kiss. "Yeah."

* * *

"What's with you?" Sokka cornered Zuko right after dinner. The Water Tribesman had told Suki that he would join her later, not letting the Firebender out of his sight.

"What do you mean?" Zuko decided not to let him intimidated him.

"You've been smiling. You don't smile."

"I smile."

"Try it. Smile right now."

Zuko twisted his mouth into something that felt like a smile.

"See!" Sokka pointed. "You can't smile like a normal person. You can't do anything like a normal person."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sokka, what is this about?"

"Why were you smiling? Why were you smiling at Katara?" He stepped so he was only inches away from Zuko's face. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Zuko gulped. When it came to his sister, Sokka was amazingly intimidating. Zuko could never be that way about Azula. And the amazing afternoon spent away from friends, just sitting (and lying down) in the garden with Katara was something he would protect. Zuko never knew he could spend so much time kissing. There was lots of kissing.

"Hmmm…" Sokka stroked his chin before walking away. Halfway down the corridor he turned. He pointed with two fingers to his eyes. And then pointed directly at Zuko. Then turned around and entered his and Suki's room as if the whole incident never happened.

* * *

So, this was a shorter chapter, but don't worry the next one is even longer. I think...I'm going to check that. Hold on. Yes, it is three times as long. Most of that part is done too, but I need to just go over it. May put it up tomorrow. After that things will slow down. But I have another story (one shot) coming soon, that will hopefully entertain you.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! So how are you guys doing? I'm great. Got new stuff cause I have money. Who's watching the Oscars next week? I AM! So you guys will love this chapter. I promise you.

* * *

Anxiously Zuko waited for Katara to come to his room. She promised him that she would when they were heading down to the beach. She wasn't the type to break an agreement, but it was getting late. Did Sokka stop and pick a fight with her?

"Hey…" Katara stood in the doorway. She wore a white shift that came just above her knees.

Zuko decided then and there that he loved the color white on her—it didn't hurt that the fabric was thin. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Hey. Are you ok? Sokka didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Sokka? What would he have to say?" She cocked her head to the side, fingers gripping her arms.

"Nothing."

"Zuko…" She threatened. "What did Sokka do?"

The Firebender weighed his chances of sleeping peacefully in bed or causing another fight between Katara and Sokka, now that he had let loose this information. "He didn't do anything. Just asked some questions. No big deal."

Deciding he would never tell her, Katara went out the door, flying down the hallway. She banged on Sokka and Suki's door before storming in.

The cry of horror Zuko heard made him run faster, only to let out a cry himself when he saw the sight. Soon the footsteps of Aang and Toph followed.

Sokka stood, completely naked, between, a completely naked, Suki's legs. She had been pulled to the end of the bed, her arms stretched above her head. The couple looked more annoyed at their fun being interrupted than they were to be caught in such an intimate position.

Katara turned to shield her eyes. She had to grab Zuko's shoulders to spin him around. The Firebender's thoughts were curious as to how the position Suki and Sokka were in felt and if Katara would like it.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"Is everything ok? Do Sokka and Suki need our help?" Aang tried to see past Katara, who grabbed Zuko as enforcement.

"Like we need help." Zuko heard Sokka grumble.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it guys. Katara just embarrassed herself." Suki shouted.

Zuko tried not to laugh as the Waterbender's face reddened. "Please just go to bed." Katara begged to the younger members of the group. Haru easily looked over her shoulder's and paled. Sensing Katara's desperation for the moment to be over with quickly Haru grabbed the two younger benders, and left. Toph knowing she would get the information from Suki in the morning.

"What do you want?" Sokka groaned.

There was no sound to indicate that Sokka and Suki were going to move, so Katara stayed facing away. "What did you say to Zuko?"

There was a sigh before the sticky sound of flesh separating and rustling sheets. "I asked him why he was smiling. He never smiles. That's all that happened."

Katara cautiously looked over her shoulder before feeling safe enough to look at her brother. "Clearly something else happened. What was it?"

Suki curled legs to her chest, waiting for when the fight would explode. She tried to decide if this was the fourth or fifth fight the siblings has since stepping off the boat.

Sokka rolled his head and rubbed his shoulders, "I thought something happened between you two. I just wanted to be sure."

"So, you're going to keep doing this?"

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

"Sokka," Suki placed her hand on his arm. "Zuko's your friend. What harm is it if he and Katara fool around."

"She's not the type to fool around."

"I'm right here," Katara and Zuko growled.

"Look, Katara. I remember what Jet did to you. And I trust you. I just don't trust any guy who is interested in you."

"What about Aang?" Zuko bit the inside of his lips; wishing he hadn't spoken. "You let those two go out without a problem. Why am I any different?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'really?' "It's Aang. He's innocent. I never had to worry about Katara getting into trouble with him. You're my friend, Zuko. I know what you've done."

"And Suki knows all about those girls you spent the night with." Katara snapped.

"Yes I do. And Sokka knows about the guys I've been with." Suki interjected. "Listen Sokka, you can trust Zuko. He would never do anything to harm Katara. I for one would like it if you just got off their backs. It's been irritating hearing Katara talk about him, and now that she finally gets to see him you keep getting in the way. There's only so much drama everyone can take. Stop ruining this!"

* * *

Zuko shut the door behind him. He watched as Katara gazed out the window.

"You know it's nice that Sokka worries about you so much. I'd worry about the guy who wants to date Azula, not her."

The Waterbender didn't make a sound. "I'm not the type to fool around." She sucked her teeth. "Why would he say that? I'm not such an obedient pup you know. His friend Lukka, I kissed him."

"Ok…" Zuko stood next to her, looking out at the stars. They stayed silent; Zuko could feel Katara's anger stewing away. "Look, it's not like I'm the type to fool around either."

"That's right," she smiled after letting the thought sink in. She leaned against him. "You're not."

Zuko cautiously placed his arm around her shoulders. Katara stepped into his embrace, her cheek resting against his chest. Her mind tripped and wandered over her interest in the Firebender. He would be different. He wouldn't be like Jet or Aang. He would be Zuko. Short tempered, confused, awkward, strong, brave, sweet, and determined. And for right now that was enough, she decided as rose to her toes kissing him.

* * *

"Wake up." Zuko tapped Katara. "Wake up."

The Waterbender smacked his hand away. "What?"

"Everyone will be up soon. Shouldn't you make breakfast?"

"They can make it themselves." Katara punched and fluffed a pillow. "After that mess last night I think I can take a break." She smiled at the cool feeling of the pillow against her cheek.

Zuko got out of the bed hunting around for some clean clothes to wear.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast."

Katara sat up in the bed. "Get back here."

This had to be the first time Zuko had seen Katara use pouting as a weapon. He hated to admit that it was very effective. "What are you doing?"

She pushed out her soft, warm, round, dewy lips…

"Fuck!" Zuko threw down his shirt, pouncing on the Waterbender.

He tried to claim her lips as she released a victorious laugh. Katara always knew how to get what she wanted from boys, but who knew pouting would work on Zuko. God she loved finding out what made him go weak in the knees. She pulled and tilted her head away, preventing Zuko from kissing her. He growled, pulling her body closer to him.

Katara braced her legs against the bed. Quickly she pushed the Firebender off, and onto his back. She laughed as she pinned his arms by his head, slowly sliding onto his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Proving that I don't always act like a good girl."

The Fire Lord struggled under her, only to receive a heel pushing its way into his side.

"Do I have to tie you to a tree?" She teased.

Zuko hesitantly relaxed. "You'll never let me live that down."

"Nope," Katara laughed. Adjusting her weight, she found herself sitting on Zuko's fox. He tried not to push his hips up; she could see the small battle playing out across his face. He had to lose.

"W-what are you doing?" Zuko's voice cracked.

"Nothing," Katara mused. She watched her hand skim across Zuko's chest. She noted that his scar had healed nicely; and just like the one on his face was a mark of his struggle. She loved how his muscles would tense and relax. She loved seeing his abs freeze it place when she gently scratched them. She slid down next to the Firebender, allowing her access to the rest of his body. Zuko tried to focus his thoughts when her breasts pressed against his arm, and he could feel the heat from her peach against his thigh. "You seem to like this." Her fingers glided dangerously close to the top of his pants. Her hand grazed over his manhood. He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just nodded. Tracing the outline it had created in his pants, Zuko felt a little nervous as to Katara thought stared at it. Her hand slid underneath the red fabrics.

"You don't have too." Zuko tried to sound calm, but the gentle tugs on his hair made it difficult to think clearly.

"But I want to." Katara whispered into his ear. Had he ever heard anything sexier? She wanted to touch him! And he was not going to object. Rarely did a fantasy become a reality for him.

Katara nipped at Zuko's good ear. Every time she did it would cause a growl deep in his chest and his member to twitch. Watching him caused her become excited herself. Of course the time she decided to do something like this would be when she decided not to wear any wrappings.

"I think these," she snapped the band of his pants. Tui it was delicious to watch him squirm. "These will have to go."

Zuko caught himself in a nod. "No-no they don't." Just feeling Katara's hand was enough to make him explode.

Katara didn't give him room to fight, before yanking his pants off. "Oh!" She was shocked into silence. It wasn't that she had no idea of what Zuko's cock would look like. She had felt it and seen it through fabrics, but somehow picturing the flesh escaped her. Reaching out her hand to touch it, she whispered "It's different."

"Different how?" Zuko had a hand covering his face. He couldn't believe Katara just ripped his pants off. She just ripped them off, after days of refusing to completely acknowledge his…desire, lust…damn it his want to fuck her! And now she was criticizing him. He never really worried about comparing himself to other guys before, but there was someone out there whose hummingbird Katara might prefer. _Agni, to think that Jet's better than me. That scruffy bandit._

"Sorry, I didn't think I said anything out loud." She was blushing. Blushing as she stroked him, Zuko didn't know if this was heaven or hell. "I never thought there would be differences from one fox to another. You're not as long, but you're much thicker." She tested how much of her hand she could wrap around him. She was amazed to find that it wasn't really possible to touch more than the tip of her thumb and pointer finger together.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very good," Katara tasted the clear liquid coming out of the tip. "You're not scary." She quickly kissed the tip. "I like it."

"That's good to know…ugh!" Zuko's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Katara's mouth. Her very wet. Very warm. Soft. Tongue. Everything became much hotter than it was moments before. He tried to control himself. Tried to keep his body and mind from getting to swept up in what was going on. But Katara's warm mouth felt incredible.

Katara kept her eye on Zuko. He kept twitching and groaning. And when she swirled her tongue he would make a noise that didn't sound like him. It was as if he couldn't get enough air into his body fast enough. The way that he watched her, he seemed to be in a daze.

Katara had learned that Zuko did not like to pretend her mouth was the same as her cave. But rather he enjoyed it when she teased with her tongue. This was no problem for the Waterbender; in fact it didn't tire out her jaw as much. He liked long slow licks, fast short licks, but he reacted best whenever she treated his member like the icicles she would suck on back in the South Pole. But trying to fit Zuko into her mouth was proving to be difficult.

"Katara," Her name seemed to almost wheeze out of his mouth. "I can't…stop…please…" Zuko had stopped trying to ignore the buildup of pressure. That he should just enjoy the feeling. But now he needed a release.

She stopped to look up at him. If it weren't for his hummingbird resting against her cheek she would look so innocent and curious. Her thumb flicked across the head. The devious look he knew returned to her once tranquil features. "Agni…" he hissed as she took him into her mouth once more.

His fingers tugged on her hair. Katara smiled to herself. Zuko's eyes were squeezed shut, and when he wasn't biting his lips he seemed to be chanting something. She kept one hand wrapped around him, while her mouth teased what she could not hold.

"Fuck!" Zuko bit back the loud moan. He thrust his hips forward. He growled as the feeling of lightening shot out of him. His body shuddered as he came down from his high.

Katara crawled next to him, a proud smile planted on her lips. "So…how do you feel?" She wiped away his cum from her lips. She examined the remains of her work on his stomach, hips, and legs, and on her arms and some on her shift.

Words were somewhat beyond Zuko's mind at this point. He just nodded his head and babbled incomprehensibly. If he had tried listening he would have heard Katara's reason for getting up out of their bed; but he was not. So when he felt the lack of warmth by his side all he wanted was get it back. His legs were shaky and the main reason he grabbed on to the Waterbender.

Katara laughed as she felt Zuko adjust his weight, fingers gripping her shoulders. As soon as she turned to face him, his lips were upon hers. His kisses caused the calming waves she felt in her stomach to come back full force. His body pressed against hers so tight and close that she felt sure not a single sliver of sunlight or gust of wind could get between them. He seemed to be consuming her, devouring her. Her body ached to feel him touching her. She couldn't bring into words how she wanted to feel him. She couldn't think clearly. _Why should I?_ Was the last lucid thought she had as let Zuko guide her back and onto the sofa.

She took the moment their lips parted to breath. Zuko cautiously placed his legs between hers. Katara pulled him down to kiss him again. He growled when she pulled on his hair. She wiggled her hips in retaliation.

Katara gasped when Zuko cupped her breast in his hand. He was being so gentle. So sweet. She couldn't stand it. "Harder…" she whimpered.

The Firebender mentally slapped himself. He didn't need to be terribly gentle with Katara. Especially after the way she handled him. He happily pinched and teased her nipple through the soft cotton of her nightgown. Suddenly Katara pushed him off.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Her arms became tangled as she pulled the nightgown off. The fabric had made his teasing worse and better. But she needed to feel his bare chest against her. It had been years since she had last been touched like this. She had forgotten how it would make her blood boil and heat her body to the point where she felt like plunging into her native waters.

"You're naked…" Zuko's mouth couldn't completely close after he stated the obvious. She was strong like a warrior, he could see the careful tone of her muscles; but she gentle curves of her body…Zuko didn't think he would ever be able to describe it other than mesmerizing. If he had known she wasn't wearing any wrappings under there he would have pounced on her sooner.

She adjusted herself back into the corner of the couch. "Yes, I am naked. So are you."

This time his kisses were gentler, slower. He wanted to take his time. Katara felt as though he was afraid this moment would never happen again. And for a moment she felt that same pang. But when his lips met the flesh of her neck and ear, she knew she would repeat their fun for as long as she could.

Zuko's hands gripped and messaged her hips. He cautiously stroked down to her core. The first touch caused Katara to gasp; she quickly relaxed into his touch. The stroke of his knuckles against her made her shiver. Hearing Katara's moans caused Zuko to grow bolder. There was a faint flush across her cheeks and breasts. He kissed down her high mocha breasts, until he could kiss and bite her nipples. His fingers slid between her folds. It was becoming difficult for him to focus on her breasts when tracing his thumb over her clit caused her to squirm. With a last kiss and a gentle bite he moved lower.

Zuko was moving again, and Katara missed the warmth he provided to her. He pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the sofa by her thighs. He had picked the sofa because it was at a good height that allowed him to rest on his knees and pleasure the Waterbender at the same time. "Uh!" Katara sat up. "That felt good."

"What?" Zuko was pretty confused. He hadn't done anything yet.

"Your scar." Katara was blushing. Completely naked and blushing. She looked so innocent that Zuko was starting to wonder if he was doing the right thing. His cheeks flushed with shame when he realized that her innocence increased his desire for her. But then her fingers brushed her inner thigh, "It felt nice." The movement and eagerness in her eyes reminded him that Katara's innocence was only due to experience, not desire.

Hesitantly Zuko rubbed his scar against her thigh. He made sure to keep the scar pressed to her as he kissed her heated core. The Waterbender's legs trembled on either side of him. He could hear her start to ask a question—probably wanted to know what he was doing to her, but a second, deeper kiss silenced her.

Katara wiggled her hips. It was as if Zuko was ignoring where she wanted to be touched. She tried to guide his lips to her clitoris, but he swatted her hands away. He shot her a look to say "I know what I'm doing," and he did not back down when Katara glared back (it wasn't as threatening as she thought because her eyes were clouded over by lust). With no other option Katara rested back into the pillows.

Zuko rested the scared side of his face upon her leg as teased her lips with his thumbs and fingers. "You're being mean…" Katara tried to keep her voice level. He rubbed her clit, smirking at how Katara squeezed her eyes shut. Slowly he slid a finger into her. He couldn't believe how wet she was. Only when the Waterbender was whimpering and her hips followed his fingers lead did the Firebender kiss and lap at her clit.

Katara bit her lip to keep from being too loud. But Zuko's mouth was making her forget that they were not alone in the villa. She knew that if she made him stop his efforts that she would scream from frustration; but if she let him continue she would just scream. Panting, Katara let go of her control. She would not become aware of the strangled cry she made until after it was released.

Zuko gasped as he felt Katara's body tighten around his fingers. Agni she became so tight he wasn't sure he could stay in her.

He watched her chest heave up and down. "How do you feel?" Zuko sat up on the sofa. He pulled the Water Tribe woman into his lap.

Katara tried to wet her dry mouth. "G-good." She shifted so she could look up into his face. "To think I was only getting up to get you a washcloth."

* * *

So umm... just incase I get kicked off, I'm going to start an account at AFF. Cause this is not the last time sexy Zutara will make an appearance. In fact, I'll make that account right now. Look me up! Oh and please review! I'm a whore for them.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! I have a new chapter up! Yay! And this is where it may take me a while to put the next one up. It still needs some work, and I'm going out of town. Don't worry I'll still be working one it. I'm too much of a geek not too. So here's to hoping I can get that chapter figured out quickly. This stories getting to it's ending a bit faster than I thought it would. But don't worry there's still plenty left to go. And I do have a sequel(s) in mind. It's just a matter of whether or not I want to split it into two. I think I might do that. Just seems better that way. Any who, read on and have fun!

* * *

"You're in a better mood." Toph stated. She was relaxing with Aang in the family room. The afternoon was oddly chilly so they had started a fire to keep them warm.

"What do you mean?" Katara passed out the tea she had brought them.

"Yeah, Toph's right. You do seem happier, Katara." Aang chirped. He put down the string he was fiddling with. Katara hoped that he was making a necklace or bracelet for some girl he had met somewhere.

"I…uh…" She sipped on her tea. "I just woke up on the right side of the bed." She curled into the couch, proud of her answer.

"Zuko's bed?" Toph slyly smiled at Katara.

Katara froze. Her lips parted, and face burning.

Aang burst out laughing. "Good one Toph. Katara and Zuko. " He threw he head back letting out an even louder belt. The Airbender straightened up and scowled, "My honor demands I must take into my arms." Aang clasped his hands together and held them in front of his face, "Guys who chase down my best friends are so dreamy."

Toph slapped her hand upon her leg. "Sounds just like them."

"Why aren't you laughing?" Aang asked between gasps. "Katara? That was funny, right?"

It was then that the Avatar noticed how determined Katara was not to make eye contact. That she held her fist balled up in her lap. Toph didn't seem to notice and kept snickering.

Aang crawled over to her and tilted himself downward so that he could look up into her face. "Katara what's wrong? You….no way…" His eyes widen.

Katara turned her head to the side. This wasn't how she was planning on telling him. She should say something. _La, please don't let him be angry._

"You have got to be kidding me! Everyone's mating up but me! I'm the Avatar. I saved the world." He started the stalk off, his yelling becoming incoherent mumbling. Later that night Suki would ask why Aang kept ranting about cosmic injustice and karmic dues at dinner.

"Mating up?" Toph asked the still stunned Waterbender.

"Don't know."

"You're not trying to have babies with Sparky are you? Wait…wait…" Toph held her breath, ready to be irritating. "Would they bend hot water? Is that how it works? You gotta be careful you know. Sparky dodged the crazy arrow. You could have another Azula. Of course I would have to look after your kids from time to time. What the hell are you two going to teach them? Scowl and hope. Someone needs to teach them to kickass and take names. You know what they don't' even have to take names, just kickass."

"Toph— "

"We could be a rolling army of badass. Sorry you and Sparky are too needy with your duty, and honor, and responsibility. But think how awesome it will be. Earth. Fire. Water. And once Twinkles Toes pops some more lemur-loving-arrow-heads we'll have air."

"Toph!" Katara snapped. "I'm not going to have babies with Zuko."

"Aw that's too bad they would have been cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, think about it. With yours and Zuko's looks. Especially if they look like you. You're really pretty Sugar Queen."

As irritating as Toph could be she had her sweet moments. "Thank you, Toph. That's really…Toph?"

"Yeah, Sugar Queen?"

"You're blind."

"Man. Water Tribe is so easy. And they say Earthbenders are dumb."

* * *

"ZUKO!" Ty Lee yelled before wrapping herself around his shoulders. "You've been ignoring me!"

The Fire Lord steadied himself against a wall. Ty Lee was light, so it was no problem to hold her, it was just she would forget that she could create a strong impact. And the way she clawed herself up so she could sit on his shoulders was painful. "I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you."

"Good. I would hate to think that you forgot about me. I mean I don't totally blame you for wanting to hang out with Katara. She's very pretty. I'm glad you two are finally hooking up." The new Kyoshi Warrior busied her fingers in Zuko's hair, quickly making braids of his growing locks.

He could feel the heat rising in his face. "Why?" Currently Ty Lee was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and he would have an easier time talking to her about his relationship with Katara than anyone else. He could only imagine what would happen if he told Sokka everything. And Suki? No. She and Sokka were a couple who shared everything. Everyone else he either didn't know all that well or they were too young.

"Just cause, you're more relaxed. But orgasms do that to you. They even make your hair nicer."

"They do?"

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed how I have such great hair and a lovely—"

"Stop it!"

He could tell she was pouting. They energy around her dipped before rising back up. "Hmm…anyway, you know your aura changed colors? It's not so doom and gloomy, although it hasn't been for a while. It's been really red, like blood red. No blood red is how it is now. It was like blood mixed with mud. But now it's just red."

"What's the difference?" Zuko tried to undo the braid's Ty Lee had finished. He stopped walking to see what he was doing in a mirror.

"The bad red means that you were guarding yourself. Which makes sense being the Fire Lord and all. But the good red is showing that you're feeling powerful and confident. Guess that's Katara's doing. She has three colors. She's pink, soft blue and dirty blue."

"Meaning what?"

"She's loving and peaceful. But we all knew that. But something's bothering her. I wonder what. At least I know it's not me."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't notice? Some big brother you are." Ty Lee smacked his head.

"Ow. Tell me or I drop you."

"The first few days here Katara kept glaring at me." She was pulling on his hair. "I finally asked her about it. Turns out she was jealous. Thought we were a couple. It's why she was flirting so much with you."

Zuko softly chuckled. So, Katara could get jealous. It was better not to talk about it now. "How's Mai's?"

"Good. There are colors now! It's mostly dirty green, you know resentment. But, you know she's showing a bit of yellow. The yellow's spreading the more time she spends figuring out what it is she wants. I'm happy for her."

"Yeah, me too." Zuko found a bench in the hallway for them to sit in. He slid the former circus woman off his shoulders, but she refused to stop playing with his hair. "Are you going to keep doing that?"

"I'll stop if you tell me what you and Katara do when you're alone." Damn she knew how to get him to do whatever she wanted.

"I could just get up and go."

"I know. But you won't."

Grumbling Zuko slid to the floor in front of Ty Lee, that way he wouldn't have to lean over to one side. "Why braids?"

"Don't know."

* * *

Katara smiled. In the past two days she and Zuko had fooled around eight times. They just finished the ninth. It had been started by another one of their intense and passionate sparring. Once when she thought of their actions and the fever became too much for her to ignore. When she shyly asked for him to play with her body again, he was more than happy to oblige. In fact they never made it from the meditation room to the bedroom. He had pushed her behind a drape in the hallway. Now that she thought about it there was no way anyone would know they weren't behind there. They had to make some sort of shape through the curtain, with him biting her ear and neck, one warm hand playing with her bare nipples, and the other rubbing her clit until she bit down on his shoulder to keep from moaning. They weren't sure when the teeth-marked-bruise would fade; because Katara renewed it every time they were together. Then they would always have fun before they went to sleep and then again when they woke up in the morning. It was becoming a bit of a problem since they hadn't been to breakfast in three days. Kissing the Fire Nation man next to her she remembered when he pushed her up against the counter as she was doing dishes. "Zuko, where exactly have we been?"

"What do you mean?" he didn't open his eyes.

"Well," Katara moved so that she could keep the blankets wrapped around her and sit on top of Zuko at the same time. He opened his eyes. "There was the time in the kitchen. The hallway. And then we're almost always in the bed."

"The bathroom." He lifted himself up to kiss her. "And then the floor." He kissed down her neck causing her to shiver. He tried to pry the sheets from her hands, but she kept her grip.

"Right…" The force behind Katara's kiss knocked both of them down into the pillows.

Zuko's hand traveled down Katara's back and onto her bottom. He playfully squeezed her, as she nibbled on his lips. "Careful…" he warned her. She had started grinding her hips against his. Katara could always get a reaction out of him with the smallest amount of effort.

"I'm not scared." She licked his neck, loving that he grunted and thrust his hips up to meet hers.

Zuko flipped them over. "You should be," he growled. He rocked his hips against hers, his teeth leaving marks down her neck and onto her breasts. "Agni…" he gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth. He was right they were darker than her skin, and they were perky. They stiffened and hardened from his tongue so perfectly that he couldn't help wanting to bite them.

Katara cooed and pulled on his hair, her legs wrapped around his hips. "Why is that?"

"Because…" Zuko's mind froze. He was right up against her entrance. Agni did he want to slide into her. But if he knew Katara like he thought he did, he knew she would refuse. He shook his head and tightened his muscles, preparing his lower half for disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Katara's hand caressed his cheek; her fingers teased his sensitive ears.

Her touched caused him to shiver, and he stopped himself at the last second from thrusting forward. Tenderly he grabbed her legs and freed himself from her. "We…we should stop."

But his warning went unheard. As he tried to move away Katara tightened her legs around his hips, causing him to rub against her clit. The Waterbender gyrated her hips, whimpering in pleasure. The Firebender dug his fingers into her thigh, which only seemed to increase her desire for release. He fought every urge to thrust into her body, to feel her wrapped around him, squeezing him tighter. Watching her bite her lips to hold back a moan, and her breasts bounce, Zuko thought he would die of deprived (maybe even depraved) lust.

Katara relaxed a smile on her face between gasps for air. "I could get used to that."

Zuko quickly pulled away from her. "Could you?" he tried not to sound bitter.

"Is something wrong?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Zuko tried not to jerk away too quickly when he felt her bare breasts against his back. "Just trust me on this."

Katara pulled and covered herself in the blankets. The concerned and saddened look had left her face, and was replaced by one of suspicion. "Tell me."

"You want to stay a virgin until you get married, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I almost ruined that." Zuko was squirming. "I tried to pull away before you…blossomed." His face had turned so red that it spread to his ears.

"Oh." Katara blushed. "Thank you…?"

Zuko just nodded. _Lo and Li. Lo and Li._ He looked over at Katara, the sheets haphazardly covering her. He gave a groan as he felt his fox twitched. Katara's term for his member was his favorite to use. Although he didn't want to call her body a cave, and convinced her that peach was a nice name.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." He struggled to control his breathing. "Do you mind?" he asked sheepishly.

"You want me to leave?"

Zuko's face turned scarlet. "No…uh…can you help?" He pointed down to his throbbing problem.

"Oh!" She looked away, surprised and embarrassed that he had asked.

"It's ok…"

Katara's lips crashed against his. "I started it didn't I?"

* * *

Darn! They were this close! I'm sorry I'm such a tease, it's just that I love blue balls. It's just one of the funniest things to see a guy try to be a gentleman, even if his lower head disagrees. Please review/tell me about how my story is blue balling you.

Oh yeah! I didn't like the idea of Aang really being jealous-jealous like how he's usually portrayed in Zutara fandom. I mean, I'm no fan of the kid, but let's face it puberty's going to suck for him. Girls will be throwing themselves at him and he is way too noble to take advantage of that (sober). Zuko and Katara can stir up their own drama, why throw Aang into the mix? And I know I'm portraying them as calm, but (1) I kinda think that's what they would be like, (2) my own relationship maybe clouding my judgment, and (3) I haven't really had them deal with anything difficult. You know, like running a country.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi, it's been a long time. Sorry. I don't really have an excuse. I thought this chapter wasn't as ready as it was. It's still not perfect, but I thought it should be put up anyway. Have fun!

* * *

Maybe there was some place they could go. Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. A nice small village. She could be a healer, everyone needs a healer. And Zuko could be…well Katara wasn't quite sure yet. But he would be something. They could have a family—easily kept safe and fed. They could have a little yard where she would grow herbs and vegetables, and Zuko would teach their son how to firebend. And, she would yell at them if they destroyed her garden. It would be perfect. This little paradise.

"Katara. Katara." Zuko tapped her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"What about this?" Zuko held up some weird fruit Katara had never seen before.

"What is that?"

He shrugged.

"Right," Katara took it from him, and placed it back on the stand. "I don't think Toph will want to eat that."

Zuko kept looking at the other offerings the vendor had placed on display. He would lift one up and ask for Katara's opinion. She would nod and let him place it in the basket, or shake her head and explain how it was the wrong choice. Zuko knew Katara would refuse to let him carry the basket, but he would simply pick it up the next time she placed it down.

"Why don't you just go see what the guy selling the swords has?" She hoped he would get the message that he didn't know the first thing about food. Although she was amused how he would put the information to memory and try again.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. I'm no one's babysitter."

"It was your idea to go to town."

Zuko turned red and looked away. "I wanted to spend time with you." He said embarrassedly.

"Really?" She smiled up at him. She loved these moments when she could see how sweet Zuko could be. Grabbing his arm she rose to her toes to kiss him.

Zuko pulled away. "Not here."

Katara opened her eyes slowly. "Why not?"

"There are people looking."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I don't want to kiss you in front of other people."

"Is it because I'm Water Tribe?"

Zuko's mind froze. "What? What does that have to do with anything? I just don't like being…affectionate in public."

"Well why not? It's normal. It's not like someone's going to try and kill you. Oh no! You kissed the girl you love! What a crime."

"She's right; no one's going to hold it against you." The old woman selling fruit encouraged.

"Right…" Zuko grabbed Katara's arm to pull her away. "Look, people know that I'm here. And I don't want them catching wind of us." He pointed a finger at her to keep her from arguing. "It has nothing to do with you being Water Tribe. It's because I'm the Fire Lord, and everyone wants me to get married."

Katara's anger fell away from her, and a small amount of shame began to spread. "So you don't want to marry me?" Her tease came out a little harsher than she meant.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't say that."

"There you guys are!" Haru called to them. "C'mon everyone's ready to go."

Both were thankful that Haru wouldn't tease them as they followed him. As they passed the old fruit vender, Zuko grumpily placed a kiss on Katara's forehead. "Thank you."

"What flavors did you get?" Aang was looking into a box Sokka was carrying.

"I think there's some fruit stuff. I don't know, you're typical wines. But this…" He pulled out several bottles until he found the right one. "This one is made from komodo-mare's milk! It's super rare!"

"How much was that?" Katara stepped in line with her brother, her arms crossed.

"Don't worry. I worked the price down." Sokka breezed past her.

"Sokka…we only have so much money to spend here! That's why I made a budget. You're always bad with money."

"Katara, relax." Zuko finally felt safe to step into one of the sibling's arguments. "I have more than enough money. It doesn't really matter how much you spend. Think of it has helping the local economy."

"See!" Sokka pointed at Zuko. "Your boyfriend will take care of it."

But she was still grumpy. That evening she burnt the rice, and the meat was overcooked, and the vegetables somehow became a soup with the water. Suki assured her that there was some salted fish they could eat and sent Katara to the family room to be with everyone else.

"Hey, come on and eat!" Suki yelled at everyone to come into the dining room. "I salvaged what I could of the rice."

"Thank you." The group chorused.

"I'm bored," Toph bitched after their meal. She had picked over most of it, and wanted something to do so as not to think about roasted Airbender, or filet of Kyoshi Warrior.

"I bought wine!" Sokka jumped up. He ran out of the room, bring back with him the box full of clinking bottles. "We can play a drinking game."

"Why?" Katara asked. She never understood Sokka's new obsession. Back home only the men would drink, and it was rare. Whenever they did, it was into a stupor; and they would brag long into the night about battles and great hunts. Liquor held no interest to her.

"They are fun." Everyone turned their attention to Zuko. "What? I can't ever drink?"

"No, I just didn't think you did fun things." Aang said.

Suki snickered to herself. She had caught herself before blurting out that Zuko does Katara. To keep from questions being asked she went to get glasses for everyone.

Ty Lee's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I remember that one time when you got so drunk that you—"

"Shut up Ty Lee!" Zuko glared at the girl. He pulled on his hair.

"Stop it or you'll go bald" Aang elbowed the Firebender.

"So what games do you know?" Toph reclined in her chair.

Ty Lee pursed her lips. "Well there's 100 shots; whispers; never ever; truth, dare, shots; boat race; vegetables; questions…"

"There's always kings." Zuko noted. "But that's a bit complicated. I say 100 shots."

"This is so weird." Sokka whispered to Suki who had missed the conversation. The Kyoshi Warrior just shrugged and passed out the glasses. Sokka went round after her filling everyone's cup. "Explain the game."

"Every 100 seconds you take a shot. The goal is to get to 100." Ty Lee sniffed her liquor. "Who wants to count?"

Toph seriously thought about being the counter, but then she would miss out on the fun of drinking. However, she could watch everyone make fools of themselves, and she would still remember in the morning.

"I will." Aang volunteered. "Everyone ready? Start!"

Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Haru downed their share. They slammed the cups down waiting for Sokka to refill them. "C'mon." Sokka snorted at Katara. "Drink up!"

"I'm not sure." Katara stared down at her cup.

"Just give it a try. If you feel you need to drop out early you can." Ty Lee encouraged.

"10 seconds!" Aang warned.

"Drink!" Everyone commanded her.

Katara knocked back her drink. The group had a good laugh at the face she made. She felt the liquid burn her throat and sink into her stomach. "Why do you like this?"

"Go!" Another round gone.

"For the fun of it." Zuko stated. "It's not something you wanna do often."

"When did you do stuff like this?" Sokka eyed the Firebender.

"Last time I was here."

"Right, it was after that party we went to." Ty Lee giggled. "That was so much fun. Too bad Mai couldn't be here. She gets really chatty when she drinks. She knows all the best gossip."

"She can say more than a sentence?" Katara asked. She had hung out with Mai a couple of times but the girl always seemed a little standoffish. Katara had figured she was just really open with her close friends.

"She wouldn't shut up!" Zuko laughed. "The worst was watching Ty Lee try to climb the rafters. You couldn't stand still if your life depended on it."

Ty Lee giggled. "Mai couldn't stop talking. It's how I learned that Zuko likes to—"

"Shut up Ty Lee!"

"So weird." Sokka took his shot before Aang could yell "Go," again.

Katara tried to keep up with everyone else, but around the sixth shot she was feeling way to dizzy to continue. Thankfully she wasn't the first to drop out. Toph being the smallest of them was hit the hardest by the alcohol, and currently slept with her head in her arms on the table. The universe had played some kind of joke on the short Earthbender, she had only three shots. Katara couldn't be sure but she thought they were somewhere close to twenty.

"You know," Ty Lee hiccupped. "Zuko used to be pretty. Like girl pretty." She thought she was whispering this information to Katara. "I used to be so jealous. I had this little piggy nose. But now it's cute. He was like a poculinde doll. We used to dress him up."

"What happened?" Suki leaned into the girls' conversation.

"Zuko used to be pretty…" Katara snickered.

"The scar!" Ty Lee and Katara came to the same conclusion.

"What?" Sokka and Zuko broke their staring competition. Neither one of them could remember why or when it began. "I win." Sokka glared at Zuko out of the corner of his eye. His only response was a shrug.

"Go!" Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Ty Lee took their shots. Suki mournfully pushed hers away.

"The scar…" Ty Lee fell into a fit of giggles. "It…" Thinking was difficult. "Makes him manly."

"Scars are manly, eh?" Sokka scratched his chin. He played with the stubble before remembering his train of thought.

"Yeah!" Katara almost shouted, jumping up and pounding her fist on the table. "Ty Lee said Zuko was girl pretty." She missed Zuko snapping that he was never girl pretty. "And now he's manly. Kinda sexy." If her face was not red enough from the drinks, it grew into a deeper shade. Silently and slowly she sat back down.

Suki and Ty Lee nodded.

"Dude. Dude. Duuude." Sokka turned to Zuko. He waved his arms around. "Scar me! No wait…I can't take your scar. It's like your thing. It's Zuko. But I need you to scar me. We could be like mangled budies." He went into a hunt for the best place to show off a scar. Sadly his exaggerated movements made him fall off the chair. He lay on the floor whining until…

"Go!"

"Mangled…?" Zuko said the word slowly, it wasn't clear if it was because he was so drunk or so angry.

"Yeah you know. Mutala…mutchu…mu…tal. Fucked up Face Buddies!"

"Ugh! No more." Ty Lee threw her cup away. "I wanna go down the beach!"

Zuko finished off his shot. "I'm out!" He stood up, grip tight on the back of his chair. He walked around the table, throwing Ty Lee over his shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that he had to keep himself steady on the furniture Katara would have thought he never drank a drop. The girl struggled in his arms, screaming that she wanted to party. "Time for bed Ty. Goodnight." He left the room.

"I wamt to go the beach. We could swim. Naked. We could all swim naked. Remember? Last time?"

"No. That was stupid. We're not going to the beach."

"Yes we can!" Suki tried to stand.

"No." Zuko's tone was firm. He took Ty Lee out of the room, her whining still audible from the hall.

"Ok." Suki sat back down. Sokka comforted her.

"I win!" Sokka jumped up.

"Uh…no you don't. Haru's still playing." Aang pointed out.

Katara stayed with the group until a winner was declared. Haru beat Sokka in the twenty seventh round. Maybe. Who knew how long they had been playing? By that point she was feeling pretty sober and decided that she could walk back to the bedroom by herself.

Zuko was already in bed, but had left a candle lit for her by the door. She smirked to herself as she pulled on one of her nightgowns out of the chest of drawers. Zuko had to know she moved some of her things into his room, but he never said anything; so she decided that meant he didn't notice. Sliding into bed she wrapped an arm around him. "Night," she whispered against his back.

"Night."

Katara pulled away. "Why are you still up?"

He rolled onto his back to look at her. "I don't go to sleep drunk."

"Oh…" An awkward silence followed. "Is something bothering you?"

"No." He snapped.

"Really? Cause you seem kinda…tense."

"Just go to sleep." He turned his back to her.

Katara sat in the bed waiting to see if Zuko would fall asleep first. Instead he sat up to look her in the eye. "I was never girl pretty."

She tried not to smile, but it wasn't until she caught the look in his eye that told her this was more than a bruised ego. "Ok."

"I used to look like my father."

"Oh."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have this scar, but then I would look like him again." The bitterness in the voice made her flinch.

She knew if she tried to hold him he would only pull away, so she took his hand. It was so small a gesture that let him feel supported without being overwhelmed. "I stand by what I said earlier. I like your scar."

Zuko quickly grabbed Katara's wrist, placing her fingertips upon his scar. He smiled slightly when she didn't pull away. She looked at him making sure he wanted her touch. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch. "Ba Sing Se was the last time I let anyone touch it." His smile deepened, "You're the only person I've let do this."

Her fingers traced over the harden creases of his skin from the corner of his eye to his ear. "Thank you." She knew the story behind it, and she could never get over the horror of Ozai's twisted view of punishment. And without it she didn't think Zuko would have become the man she knew and was greatly proud of. But it still caused him so much pain. "How much can you feel?"

"A little," his voice was low.

Katara parted her lips to speak, but slowly closed them. She clearly decided to ask by the nod she gave. "Do…do you still want me to remove it?"

His eyes snapped open, "No."

Zuko was amazed to see her face brighten. "Good." Katara caught herself smiling and blushed. Cautiously she leaned forward placing a kiss on his temple. There was a faint smile on his face. Katara kissed his scar again, and his hands on her waist encouraged her. Somehow Katara knew she wouldn't stop Zuko or encourage him to hold back when things became too heated. And that knowledge made her kiss him with a freshly lit passion.

Zuko had to smile. He knew Katara was not scared off by his blemish. Being with her in the Crystal Caverns proved that. But she was the only person he wanted to have any contact with it. And, she was doing more than he would have asked. He drew his hands up her back. Her kisses were pushing his desire to feel her flesh against his own. He pulled her down for a kiss.

How they ended up with him above her they would never remember. When asked later by Katara all Zuko would be able to answer was how the fabric of her nightgown felt in his hands. How she smiled and kissed his face. And how she had maneuvered him between her legs. Katara remembered the feeling of his hands on her hips and how they shook when he slid his fingers between her folds. Their nervousness pressed them on. He tried to ask her if she was sure, but she kept his lips silent with a kiss.

Without a word Zuko got up from the bed. Katara remembered the feeling of dread filling her stomach as she watched him walk away. But she would always keep his next actions deep in her heart. Zuko opened the curtains. "Stars," he blushed. Katara smiled at him, stretching out her arms. He eagerly returned to her.

He bit his own lip as he pushed in. Her body was tighter than he expected and he tried his best not to hurt her. She gasped under him, her fingers digging into his arms. He couldn't control the gasp that left his lips when he felt her completely surrounding him. She wiggled her hips, adjusting to the feeling of being full. It was odd, Katara had always been told to expect pain, but it was just a different sensation.

Zuko redirected her attention to his lips upon her neck, causing her to coo and pull him closer. He took this as a sign to work their bodies together. She held him tight and close, her hands running the length of his back before stroking his face. His breath upon her neck caused her to shiver and arch her body to meet his. He tried to take his time listening to her moans and gasps, learning what made her bite her lower lip. But the more he listened and the more he felt her body respond the harder it became to hold back.

"Katara…" He could only gasp out her name.

She relaxed her grip to look into his face. She rocked her hips with his. It was a poor attempt to move her legs. She stretched them out before wrapping them around his hips preventing Zuko from pulling back as much as he would like. He dug his fingers into her hips, and she could feel his panicked growl against her breast. She couldn't read the look he gave her, but he seemed to breathe a little slower now that he couldn't thrust as deeply as before. When she went to kiss him she had to bite his lip. His hips pushed against her clit, and she squeezed her eyes shut every time they met. Zuko was glad she had wrapped her legs around his hips. If she hadn't, he would not have felt her body squeezing him tighter. Or hear her whimpered cries as her body trembled. When Zuko growled and bit her shoulder, Katara could feel him burning her. His hands were hot and he held her to him, as he released.

Katara shook her head. She felt Zuko move off of her, so she curled up by his side. With the flick of her wrists Katara removed the mess they had created between her legs and out the window. She groped around for the covers. In the small bits of light she could see the surprised look on his face. "Are you alright?" She pulled the covers up to her chest.

Zuko tried to catch his breath before answering. "Yeah…I just…I just never thought that would happen." He pulled her closer, loving the fact that she didn't mind being against his sweaty body.

"Uh…Zuko…" Katara pulled back from him. She looked down through the blankets between them. "You're…uh…still…"

"Yeah…" The Fire Lord rolled onto his back, the heels of his palms rubbing his eyes. "It's just been a while." An evil smirk came over his face. He got on top of her, nipping at her neck. "You want to go again?"

"Oh…"

A giggle from the window caused the couple to jump. They peered through the dim room to see what the noise was. The outline of fingers gripping the base of the window and a head greeted them. It laughed again before saying "I see you…"

"TY LEE!" Zuko fell out of the bed. He frantically tried to find his pants, while Katara pulled the blankets up to her chin.

What the Firebender and the Waterbender would remember was how they chased a drunken Ty Lee through the house, causing the others to wake up early to the pain of early morning hangovers.

* * *

Katara laid breakfast out on the table. She got looks of gratitude from blurry red eyes, as much as they could show emotion that wasn't exhaustion and a desire to sleep. Toph was lying on the ground, refusing to get up. This didn't make a whole lot sense, but it seemed like Toph had woken up before everyone else and finished the remains of their drinks before going back to sleep. "Shut up, damn earthworms," she would occasionally growl. Katara walked as softly as she could, and placed Toph's food on the floor for whenever the Earthbender was prepared to she came to Ty Lee she slammed the plate down in front of the whimpering girl.

"Ow…" she pouted. "What did you do that for?" There was no way Ty Lee would have ever been able to dodge the daggers in everyone's glare. "Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"Wa…it. Wai..t." Sokka lifted his head from the table. He cradled his throbbing forehead. "Why were you chasing Ty Lee? And what did she see?"

Suki who had not payed attention to a single thing Sokka said stared at him. "Sokka? What. What are you doing?"

"Keeping my brain from falling out."

"Oh ok. Here." Suki reached over to him, cupping her hands over his head. "Let me help."

* * *

Did you enjoy? That's really the only time I'm going to write their sexy-times out. Too lazy to do it again. It's pretty much rinse and repeat. I was having a conversation with Puppy  
(my boyfriend) one time about Ty Lee doing the whole "I see you..." and it just needed to be there. Looking ahead I'm not really sure when I'll update next, I have chunks that are just unwritten, like the ending. I know what I want to do, just don't know how to go about it. But don't worry the end is at least two chapters away. Plenty of not detailed sexy-times ahead. And then some angst.

Oh and can't you see Zuko totally being against PDAs?


End file.
